Can't You See It
by PeetaGirl21
Summary: Scorpius is a Gryffindor and best friends with Albus. He's known Lily forever. She can't see that he loves her and he has to find the courage to tell her. But what happens when Lily meets someone? Will that give Scorpius the nerve? And how does the Triwizard Tournament fit into this mix?
1. Family and A New Encounter

Chapter 1. Family

"Lily, will you please straighten up your room? Scorpius and your cousins are coming over and I'd like to not have the mess," shouted Ginny Potter. It was a miracle that Lily could be messier than both James and Albus, but sometimes she was worse than the two put together.

"Yes, mom. I'll be right up," Lily replied as she put the finishing touches on her Herbology assignment. She had to admit completing homework over the summer was the worst. But if she got it done now, she could have the rest of the summer to herself.

Lily made her way upstairs to her room. She knew she needed to clean up, but she didn't know where to start. "I guess I'll start with my trunk," Lily said out loud.

The Potter children returned home from Hogwarts a week ago and Lily had not even touched her trunk. She made her way over and opened it. She put away her robes and found a place for the rest of her stuff. She then reached down to pick up the last item in her trunk, a peculiar piece of parchment—the Maurader's Map. She tucked it away I her desk drawer.

Lily reminisced on all the times the map had saved her from trouble. And not just her, but James, Al and Scorpius. The four loved to pull pranks and they were yet to get caught because of the map. Lily sent a silent thank you to her Grandfather James and Uncles Sirius and Remus. She had to admit, they knew what they were doing.

Lily also knew her grandfather and uncles wouldn't believe a Malfoy was helping them. But ever since Scorpius' first day, when he was sorted into Griffyndor, he fit in perfectly with the Weasley-Potter clan. Al had said Scorpius was frightened. Everyone believed he would be a Slytherin because of his last name, but after his first year at Hogwarts the students and staff knew his last name didn't define him.

However, Scorpius' father, wasn't exactly thrilled his only son was in Griffyndor. So for the past five years Scorpius spent most of his time with the Potters. He was a part of all the holiday celebrations and the entire family had welcomed him (well, it took Uncle Ron a little bit longer than everyone else).

"Hey, Lily-flower," Lily was drawn out of her memories by her oldest brother James.

"Jamie, you're back! How was the tryout?" Everyone knew James and his cousin Rose Weasley had a tryout today for the Chudley Cannons. And the Cannons needed anybody who could help them get out of the cellar.

"It was exhausting. For the amount the team trains, you'd think they would be better. Rose and I should be able to make the team, at least the Reserves," James replied. This past year at Hogwarts, the Griffyndor Quidditch team had won the House Cup easily, especially when the team was comprised of Weasleys and Potters (and Scorpius). Rose was the keeper, while James and Fred Weasley were beaters, Al, Lily and Hugo Weasley were the chasers and Scorpius was the seeker.

"Great. Is Rose here now? Anyone else?" Lily asked.

"Yea, Rose is here. She's in the shower. And I believe on my way upstairs I heard Scor and Hugo get here. Fred should be along soon," James informed Lily, "But now I'm going to clean up. See ya down there, Lils." And James left.

Lily ventured downstairs and saw that James was right. Scorpius and Hugo were there and James was just stumbling out of the fire.

"Hey, there, Lily-flower," greeted Fred. Who then promptly took a seat on the sofa.

Lily looked up and locked eyes with Scorpius. His grey eyes always seemed to run right through her. She saw the adoration he had in his eyes when she came downstairs. She knew they were friends (she just didn't know the extent of Scorpius' feelings for her). She continued to watch as Al and Hugo were playing Halo.

"Don't you boys want to do something else. Or anything else besides video games?" Lily asked exasperated. She did not understand the boys fascination with video games. And she knew she would never understand it.

"Lily, this is a man's game. You wouldn't get it. Besides we're almost done, because I just killed Hugo!" Al said victoriously, "In your face, Hugo." It then sounded like Hugo muttered yea, yea, yea under his breath.

Scorpius finally addressed her, "Well, then Lily, what would you suggest we do?"

"Why don't we strike up a game of football? If we want to play muggle games, then let's play that one," Lily stated firmly.

"Alright, football it is. Let's just wait for James and Rose," chimed in Fred.

Rose and James came downstairs ten minutes later and all seven of them made their way outside. They played James, Rose and Fred against Al, Hugo, Scorpious and Lily. They only came inside when Ginny called them in for dinner.

James was out at Quidditch practice. He and Rose had made the Reserve Team. While Al and Scor were in the living room playing video games. Lily was in the kitchen going over her book list. She was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts, O.W.L.s year. To say Lily was nervous was an understatement. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, but she had a thought. Deep down inside she wanted to join her father, the great Harry Potter, in the Auror Department. She had always admired her dad and wanted to follow in his footsteps. The problem was telling her parents what she wanted to do. Lily knew they would support her, but she couldn't be sure. As she was perusing her list, her mother asked her a question.

"Lily, sweetheart, will you pop into the village and pick up some hamburger buns. I thought we would grill tonight, but I don't quite have everything I need?"

"Sure, mom, do you need anything else?" Lily asked. "No, sweetheart, but here's some money."

"Ok, great. I think I'll look down at the shops for anything fun too, if that's ok, mum?" And Ginny nodded.

And with that Lily set off for the little village just down the road from their house. Just as she saw the town shop, Lily felt her foot catch on a little cobblestone and she knew she was going to hit the pavement. She braced herself and prepared for the hurt, but to her surprise she didn't hit the road. Instead she felt two strong arms holding her up. She looked up and saw a young man staring right back at her.

"Are you okay?" asked the beautiful stranger. He stood taller than her father with big beautiful blue eyes and a warm smile to match. She had to remind herself he had asked her a question.

"Uh, um…yes, yes I think I'm fine. Thank you for catching me. I really appreciate it. And you are?" Lily looked up from her green eyes. She had eyes like her grandmother Lily. And her green eyes wouldn't leave his blue eyes.

"My name is Kevin. And I couldn't let you just fall to the ground. I didn't think I'd make it in time. But here you are," he replied. It was then that Lily noticed he was still holding her. She straightened herself up and made to stand up. But he slipped his hand into hers to help her up.

"Thank you again, Kevin. Do you live around here? I don't think I've ever seen you," Lily inquired. She was struck by Kevin's closeness, but she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"I just moved in with my aunt and uncle. It's a long story. But I'm sorry, I still don't know your name," Kevin looked at her earnestly. He longed to touch her beautiful red hair.

'I'm sorry. My name is Lily Potter. I was just on my way to the store to pick up something for my mother," Lily said. "Well, would you mind if I walked with you? I wouldn't want you to fall anymore?" Kevin asked her.

Lily's reply was almost instant, "Sure. I mean, yes, please. So what were you doing in town? Am I keeping you from something?"

"No, I was just coming to grab a bite to eat. But do you have to be home soon, because I wondered if you might join me for lunch?" Lily nodded and they continued to walk to the store.

Lily and Kevin spent the afternoon together. She learned that his mother and father had just passed away five months ago and he had lived in the States. He was from St. Louis, Missouri. But since he was only 15 he went to live with his aunt and uncle. Lily had told Kevin about her family, but nothing that even mentioned magic. She told him she went to a boarding school. She didn't know what he knew about magic.

So when Lily walked through the door, humming a happy tune, her mother looked at her in confusion. "Lily, what makes you so happy? Find something while shopping?" her mother asked.

"No. Mum, can you keep a secret?" Ginny nodded. "I met a boy down there. Well, actually I almost tripped, but he caught me and we had lunch. Anyway his name is Kevin. He's a muggle, but I really like him!"

"Oh, Lily, that's nice. But does he know anything about magic?" Ginny asked.

"No, but I think once he got to know me, we could really get along. Oh, mum, he's so cute. He has these beautiful blue eyes. And he asked me to go out to dinner with him tomorrow. Can I go, mum?"

"Alright, but you must promise me you'll tell him the truth about you before he meets us all. Merlin knows we can hardly keep James and Al behaved as it is," Ginny replied and kissed her daughter on the head.

So Lily met Kevin down in the village again. They went to an Italian restaurant called Cannoli's. And as Kevin pulled out Lily's chair, he told her, "You look beautiful tonight!" Lily blushed. She had decided to wear a white sundress and wedges. And Kevin didn't look bad in his jeans and jacket.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she retorted back. And he smiled at her. It was a mega watt smile that made Lily weak in the knees.

"What would you like to eat?" Kevin asked and Lily proceeded to peruse the menu.

The night was beautiful. Lily and Kevin continued to chat as if they had known each other for years. They talked about what movies and books they like. What they thought they wanted to do after school. Lily had told him she thought about law enforcement. It was close to the truth.

Kevin had dropped her off outside her lane and said, "I had a lovely time, Lily." He then gave her a kiss on the check and said he would call her. (The Potters did have a muggle phone).

Lily walked into the house and was met by James, Al and Scorpius. James cat called and said, 'Oh, Lily's got a boyfriend, Lily's got a boyfriend. And he is a muggle!"

At the time, Scorpius had been reading a book. But at James words, his head shot straight up and he tried not to scowl at James. Scorpius was devastated at the news. Ever since Lily's third year, Scorpius had a crush on her, but he could never tell her how he felt. He was a Griffyndor. He should have the courage to tell her he liked her. However there was a problem. Lily was his best mate's sister. It was weird. And yet he couldn't help feeling like someone punched him in the stomach. He got up and said, "Al, I think I'm ready to go to bed. I'll see ya up there. Night, James. Lily." And he walked up the stairs feeling defeated.

"What was his problem?" Lily questions. But Al just shrugged and followed his friend upstairs. "Night, guy."

Lily and James weren't far behind, but not before Lily said, "Jamie, I'll get you back for your little song." And walked to her room.

"What's wrong mate?" Albus asked as he climbed into his bed. Scorpius was already under his blankets.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. And stressed about our last year of school," Scorpius lied. How could he tell his best friend his heart was breaking because his sister was dating someone else.

"Well, if I believed that then I wouldn't be your best mate. Let me tell you what I think is wrong?" Scorpius stared blankly at Al. What was he going to come up with? "I think you like my sister. Now, Scorpius, before you object let me talk. I've been your best mate for the past six years and I've watched you with girls. Sure you've dated girls, but none of them have lasted longer than three months. Then I watch you with Lily and you light up. Was I happy when I noticed that? No way. She's my sister. But then I thought about it. And if I'm honest I want Lily to be treated like a queen. And I know that you would never jerk her around. Because if you did then I would have to come after you. But you're a good guy, Scor, but have you ever told her how you feel?"

Scorpius hesitated. "No, not ever. But I was so worried how you would react about it. I honestly thought you would pummel me." Al laughed. "But how am I even in Griffyndor if I can't be honest with the girl I like? I really am a Malfoy."

"Scorpius, you listen to me. You are brave and you have courage. You are exactly where you're supposed to be. We'll get through this man. And I'll help. I mean, how long can she date this muggle guy?"

"Yea, I hope you're right. Night." And with that Scorpius drift off to sleep imagining Lily with a mysterious man.


	2. Relationships Grow

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have followed and read. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I know where I want this story to go, but I'm open to your thoughts. Thanks!**

* * *

Ch. 2 Relationships Grow

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. Kevin continued to jerk around in a strange movement. She had no idea what he was doing, but she knew it was ridiculous.

"I'm doing Gangnam Style. Haven't you heard of it?" Kevin replied as he continued to dance around. Lily shook her head. She knew she wouldn't last out on the dance floor much longer, but she was out there because he was. Lily and Kevin had been dating for the past two months and she left for Hogwarts soon. She wasn't sure if she would tell Kevin about her 'special capabilities' before she left. It was a tough decision. The two months were amazing. She didn't want to mess anything up.

"Want to get a drink?" Kevin interrupted her train of thoughts. He grabbed her hand and led her to their table. They both collapsed into their seats.

"You looked amazingly strange out there," laugh Lily. She continued to giggle and hadn't noticed Kevin inching closer to her.

"Well, I think. You. Look. Pretty. Strange. Too," he accentuated each word with a kiss all over Lily's head. And she playfully slapped him back. "You are such a great boyfriend. Not," Lily retorted back. They loved to tease each other. She enjoyed their entire relationship. But she couldn't help feeling she was being dishonest. Maybe she could ask her mum for advice? Lily didn't know what to do.

"What time did you have to be home, Lily?"

"Eleven, so we better get going." They walked out of the dance club hand in hand.

* * *

"So, sweetheart, how are things with Kevin?" Ginny Potter questioned her daughter. They were preparing for a family dinner before Al and Lily left for Hogwarts tomorrow.

"I think they're going great, but I wanted to ask for some advice, Mum." Ginny gave her only daughter a look. She had a feeling she knew what her daughter was going to ask. "Go ahead. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I haven't told Kevin anything about magic and I feel like I'm hiding who I am. Kevin is incredible and I just don't feel comfortable holding something back from him. But tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts and I'll only get to talk to him through letters. What should I do, Mum? Lily stated in an exasperated tone. She really had no idea what to do. She didn't want to drop this huge bomb and then leave for school.

"Honey, I think you need to do whatever you feel is the right thing to do. And I know that sounds cliché, but I can't tell you what to do with your relationships. However, I always want you to be my wonderful, beautiful, amazing daughter Lily. No relationship is worth not being yourself, but I understand your reservations about telling him before you leave. It's hard for a muggle to understand. What do you want to do? Do you want to tell him tonight?" Lily had to admit she had the best mother in the world.

"I don't want to tell him in a rush and that's what I would have to do if I were to tell him tonight. So, I think what my heart tells me is that we're still in a new relationship. If we get to the point of love, and we can stand the long distance then I'll tell him," Lily said with resolve. She didn't know the solution when she walked into the kitchen, but she definitely knew what to do as she walked out. "Thanks, Mum, you're the best." And Lily made her way upstairs.

Lily changed her clothes and on her way downstairs she ran right into Scorpius. "Wow, Lily slow down."

* * *

"Sorry, Scor, I didn't see you there. And when did you get her? I didn't hear you Floo in," Lily asked.

"I got here just a few minutes ago. I was on my way up to Al's room." That was the truth, but he really had hoped to run into Lily. He wanted to see how things with Kevin were going. He just had to work up the nerve to ask. They stood there for a couple of seconds in silence. "So, uh…um how is Kevin? I mean, you guys are still together right?" Man, he felt so stupid.

"Yes, we're still together. I really like him. He hasn't come around yet, because he doesn't know about magic and I can't take the chance that Mum and Dad won't use it." And I don't know how he'll react, Lily said to herself. She looked away from Scorpius.

"Oh, so you haven't told him yet. Good luck with that," and then he brought her eyes up to him, "but let him know if he so much as hurts a hair on your head, I'll come after him…um…and James and Al will too." They held each other's gaze for a second longer. It was Lily who broke the contact.

"Okay, I'm going to make sure Mum has everything under control." And with that they parted ways.

In that brief interaction, Scorpius felt hope. She hadn't told him about magic yet, so he thought they couldn't be that serious. He still had a shot. He only needed the courage to tell him and the right moment to do so. He was going to be the best friend Lily would ever need until he could show her that he could be more than that…her boyfriend.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Ch. 3 Back to Hogwarts

All three Potters and Scorpius made their way to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the train back to Hogwarts. Lily's fifth year was about to start and her nerves threatened to overcome her. This would be the year of her O.W.L.s and she had to do well while Al and Scor would take their N.E.W.T.s. And James was just happy to not be going back to school.

"Well James, how does it feel to not get on the train?" Scorpius asked the oldest Potter child.

"It is strange. Hogwarts has always been such a huge part of my life, but it's nice not to have homework," laughed James.

As the group made their way through the station they ran into Rose and Hugo along with their Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. "Where are your mum and dad?"

Lily responded, "They're on their way. Dad had to finish some work so mum stayed behind with him. They should be here shortly." And true to her word, Harry and Ginny Potter walked up to the group. And Harry chimed in.

"Well, Al, Scor and Rose it's your last year, what are you going to do with yourselves?"

"Well, Uncle Harry, I plan on acing my N.E.W.T.s, but I imagine these two boys will try to get into as much trouble as they can," Rose stated, clearly a clone of her mother. All four parents just laughed.

"Mr. Potter, I've always thought about becoming an Auror. I know we haven't talked much about it, but I've wanted to do it ever since I found out about my families involvement in the war." Scorpius looked at his shoes and stood frightened about Harry Potter's response.

"For the last time Scorpius, you can call me Harry. And I'd like to talk to you more about the possibilities. What classes are you…." Harry and Scorpius proceeded to walk down the track talking about the future.

And as they heard the horn sound, Ron gave the kids one last piece of advice, "Kids, have fun, do your homework and don't do anything your uncle George would do, but if you do use the Maurader's Map. Have fun!" While Hermione slapped Ron on the back of his head.

A chorus of 'good-byes,' hugs and kisses were shared (to Hugo and Al's embarrassments) as they caught up with Harry and Scorpius. Then they went out to find an empty compartment. Once they found one, the settled in for the long ride to school.

* * *

Lily was reading a letter when Rose interrupted. "So how did things go with Kevin before you left?"

"Well, we had a really great last night. We walked through the town and had dinner, but I decided not to tell him about magic since we were leaving for school today. So I told him my boarding school had strict policies and if he wanted to send me a letter he had to send it to Mum and Dad first and they would send it to me. I don't know what his reaction would be if our owl showed up outside his window." Lily had worked everything out with her mother and she would see Kevin during the holidays. "I was just now reading a letter from him. He gave it to me last night and told me not to read it until I got on the train. How sweet!" Lily had to admit she was quite smitten with Kevin.

Despite the direction of Lily's thoughts, Scorpius interrupted with his own opinion, "Don't you think it's wrong to lie to him about who you really are? I mean, how can you have a trusting relationship if he doesn't know every part of your life?" Scorpius didn't mean for his words to sting, but he wanted Lily to see reason as to why she didn't belong with Kevin.

"Well, you're not in our relationship. You don't know what it's like. I can't just drop this bombshell on him, leave for school and expect him to be okay with it. Believe me, I will tell him and I just hope everyone can support my decision." Lily was firm in her opinion and she wasn't going to let anyone talk her out of it. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from his cold, grey eyes. Scorpius definitely incited more fire in her than any other man could and she attributed that to the fact her knew her so well. So couldn't see his desire for her.

"Good luck with that," replied Scorpius before Al tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"What do you guys think about Quidditch this year? Will anyone be able to challenge Gryffindor for the Cup? Or should I say since I'm captain, no one will challenge us this year. That cup is ours!" Al knew his friend didn't want to hurt Lily, but the conversation wasn't heading in a good direction and since most of the team was currently in this compartment he knew this subject would clear the air.

"Well as the best keeper in the world," said Rose because not only was she the smartest in her year, but the Chudley Cannons were scouting her (much to her father's enjoyment), "we better win the Cup or the Weasley-Potter legacy will be shatter and I don't want to hear the grief from any of our Uncles or Aunt Ginny."

"Hey, just because you're family doesn't mean your spots are guaranteed. You will all have to try out just like everyone else," Al knew this would never work, but he always enjoyed the angered expressions from his sister and cousin Rose. Scorpius laughed off Al's suggestion, he thought, good luck trying to kick Rose off the team let alone Lily.

Lily couldn't contain her anger, "Albus Severus Potter, if you think for one minute you'll win any match without us then you might as well hunt imaginary animals with Aunt Luna. I swear, if you try to kick us off, I will tell mum…" Lily didn't get to finish her sentence because Al cut her off.

"Lils, I was just kidding. Take a joke and chill," as Albus laughed his sister's frustration off.

"Hey man, I could have told you not to goad Lils like that. You know she gets angry easily, especially about Quidditch," Scorpius said trying to save his best friend for an ugly Bat Bogey Hex, while Lily just stuck her tongue out at the pair of them.

"Really mature, Lily. Are you sure you're old enough to be a fifth year?" teased Al. He was pushing his luck, but Lily loved him and couldn't stay mad for long. "Shut it, Al, before I make you throw up slugs."

"Alright, alright I'll go back to talking to Scor. I know he won't hex me, right buddy?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of a fight between you too. You couldn't pay me enough galleons to do that." Al looked at his friend, eyebrows raised, "Yes, I am that afraid of Lily."

Lily laughed and said, "I'm glad someone respects my abilities. Thanks, Scor." Lily smiled back at Scorpius and he couldn't help but feel a little tug at his heart. He loved to see her smile and he loved to be the reason she smiled. Now he really just needed to get rid of this Kevin bloke.

The tension was relieved by the trolley and everyone grabbed some chocolate. Lily opened her chocolate frog and got a pleasant surprise. "Look, Rosie, Hugo, I got Aunt Hermione's card. I still find it hard to believe our parents are important enough to be on chocolate frogs." And as soon as the words came out of Lily's mouth, she regretted them. They all tried hard not to bring up the war around Scorpius. They never wanted him to feel left out. He was a part of their family no matter what his last name was.

"Don't worry guys. If they made chocolate frogs with my parents on them, then nobody would buy them again, especially if Lucius' face was on it. Man, that would haunt my dreams and he's my grandfather. Come on, laugh. It was funny." Scorpius tried to shake his family's reputation everyday of his life. He didn't need his friends to tip toe around his feelings. "Let's just enjoy the last few moments before the hectic school year begins."

And Lily got up and crossed the cabin. She threw her arms around Scorpius' middle and said, "This family wouldn't be the same without you. You are important to everyone here, especially me. We love you, Scor." And Lily settled in against Scorpius' side. He loved to feel her close and despite the obstacle known as Kevin, he held onto the words she just said. He was important…especially to her.

* * *

Hugo was the first to notice, "Hey everyone, we're getting close. We should all get dressed."

"Where's Rose?" Lily had dozed off against Scorpius. She rubbed her eyes and had noticed her cousin's absence.

"She had her prefect meeting. Did you forget she is Head Girl this year? I heard it every day over the summer and Mum going on and on about how proud she was that her baby girl was Head Girl. She sounded like Uncle Percy. Then Dad told her she sounded like Uncle Percy and then they yelled at each other. And then Mum got this weird look in her eyes. I swear, it's almost like she prefers to fight with Dad. It's so weird." Clearly Hugo knew nothing about his parents or girls for that matter. And Lily liked it that way. Although over the summer she had noticed that Elizabeth Wood, daughter of Oliver Wood, seemed to look at Hugo differently. Lily had no idea if Hugo noticed.

Lily just agreed with Hugo, "Yea, parents are weird." They all dressed in their robes and were ready just as the train pulled into the station. "Well, let's go find everyone. I hope Louis and Roxanne are both sorted into Gryffindor." Those two were the last of the Weasley bunch to start Hogwarts.

Just then Rose came back to the cabin, "Alright, everyone, let's go." Everyone poured out of the train and began the new school year. And Lily thought, 'Here we go.'

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope to have chapter 4 pretty quick and up.


	4. Feast and Surprise

Ch. 4 Feast and Surprise

All the student filed into their house tables buzzing with excitement as Professor Longbottom brought in the new students, ready to be sorted. Lily waved to both Louis and Roxanne. They looked nervous and Lily hoped they would be sorted into Griffyndor.

"Don't worry, Lils, they'll be okay. When was the last time a Weasley was sorted into a different house?" Scorpius stated plainly. Lily jumped, not expecting Scorpius to be so close.

Professor Longbottom set the Sorting Hat on the stool and away he went with his song.

_Gather round me _

_And hear the tale_

_Of how Hogwarts_

_Came to be unveiled_

_Many years ago,_

_four wizards sought,_

_A place to teach young wizards and witches_

_And encourage free thought… (I tried to make up my own song, but I couldn't think of one good enough. So use your imagination haha)_

* * *

And then Professor Longbottom called up the first students. We had to wait forever for the 'Ws.' Finally, we got to "Weasley, Louis." The hat was place upon his head and after a few moments it yelled out, "Gryffindor!" And the entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. 'Whew, one down, just one more to go. Come on, Roxanne.' thought Lily.

"Weasley, Roxanne," said Professor Longbottom. Roxanne sat down and after what seemed like forever the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" It was during the cheering, Lily felt Scorpius lean over and say, "Hey, Lily, could you let go of my hand? I think I'm losing my blood flow." He laughed and so did Lily. She didn't realize she had reached over and held Scor's hand for support. Lily was embarrassed and took her seat.

Then Professor McGonagall walked towards the podium and held her hands up, a sign for all students to be quiet.

"Good Evening, students," began Headmaster McGonagall, "I hope your summer holiday provided you with time to relax, but now it's time to prepare for the upcoming school session. I wish our students in fifth and seventh years luck with their studies in anticipation for their tests.

"Now, I would like to introduce our new staff member. Students, please keep in mind I expect you to treat our new member with as much respect as you would any other professor. Now, to my right you should see a familiar face. This is Professor Teddy Lupin. He will be working with Professor Blight in Transfiguration as Professor Blight plans to retire next year. Also you will see there are two empty seats next to Professor Hagrid. I want you to know we have exciting news.

"This year we will see the return of the Triwizard Tournament and Hogwarts will again serve as hosts. In the coming month, both students from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will arrive to compete and those chairs will be filled with their Headmasters. Now let's talk about the tournament.

"The tournament will consist of three challenges completed by three students, one from each school, known as the Champions. Champions will be chosen from the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet will choose the student it sees as the best from each school. The ceremony will be held in two weeks after the arrival of the other students. There will be Ministry officials and judges staying with us as they ensure the safety and rules of the competition. The first challenge will not convene for more than a month and a half.

"Now, as for our Champion. You must be Year Five or above. You have the next two weeks to enter your name. Students in Years 1-4 will not be allowed to even get close to the Goblet of Fire. So don't try to injury yourselves cheating. So please think as you enter your name in the cup. The Triwizard Tournament is not to be taken lightly. I expect the best, because Hogwarts is the best! Right?!" The students called out their agreement loudly.

"Now for a little bit of history and then we will eat. In 1972, the Tournament did see death. Action had been taken to ensure that it did not happen again. However in 1994, we had a death during the final challenge. That was due to Lord Voldemort. I want you all to know, we have taken more precautions to ensure your safety. I have also sent this information to your parents, if you are eligible to compete. Now before you all waste away, let us have a great year." And with that, the tables were laden with delicious food and everyone dug in.

" 'o 'ous ' go'n t' enner?" asked Hugo through a mouth full of food.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Hugo? Please act like a human and chew your food before you talk," Rose was not happy with her brother's manners.

Lily spoke up, "Don't worry, Rosie, I speak fat kid. He asked who was going to enter the Tournament? I'm definitely going to enter. I think it would be exciting. I think Dad competed in the 1994 Tournament. Wouldn't it be fun?"

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. Not a chance, Lils. You're my baby sister and you are not going to put your life in danger. I forbid it." Al was quite convinced his opinion was right.

"Oh, really, Albus? Who are you to forbid me to do anything? Did you birth me? Do I call you 'Dad'? No, I don't. So you better take a good look at yourself and realize you don't control my life. I will enter that Tournament and you can't stop me. And if you try, I hope your best friend will be ready to heal you. Look alive, Scor!" Lily was furious. Both of her brothers always thought they knew what was best for her. If she got to compete then she could show them she wasn't so little.

Scorpius tried to calm the siblings down. "Lily, I know you don't like being told what to do, but Al does make a…" Scorpius didn't finish that sentence because he was met with a cold, death stare from Lily. He should have known better. "I mean, Lily-flower," now he was going to lay on the apology, "I know you can do it. Go ahead and enter. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met. And I trust your judgment." Scorpius smiled sweetly at Lily.

Al heckled Scor, "Laying it on a little too thick, don't you think?"

"No, after knowing Lily for the past six years, I have learned my lesson. Funny, you have lived with her her whole life and you still don't know when to stop." Lily punched Al in the arm, while thanking Scor.

"I'm glad somebody knows me well enough." Then Al leaned over and whispered in Scorpius' ear "That's because you're in love with her." And with that, Scorpius gave Al another punch in the arm. "Ow, sorry. Stop punching me."

The fist fight was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, "Alright students, it is now time to get your beauty rest before the beginning of classes. First years, please follow the Head Boy and Girl out of the Great Hall and returning students, please learn your passwords. Professor Longbottom requested that I remind you about the importance of remembering your passwords. It seems many of you rely too much on your Head of House for that. And now, off to bed. Goodnight."

Al blushed red, "Um, do any of you know the password?"

Lily was the first to speak up, "I know it, but I will not tell you unless you tell me you are sorry for your outrageous act of stupidity." Lily looked at her brother, waiting for his decision.

"Sorry?"

"Not good enough." Then Lily walked out of the Great Hall and heard Al ask everyone else.

"Someone is going to tell me the password right? You all aren't going to make me sleep with Filch." And Lily laughed.

* * *

A/N: Alright everyone, thanks again for reading. Next chapter will get into a little more of the action and then we're going to have some Kevin time!


	5. Letters

Ch 5. Letters

Lily sat in her bed on the first night back to Hogwarts. Everyone else had fallen asleep, but she wanted to write just one more letter. She had already written her mum and dad about the Sorting and the Triwizard Tournament. She hoped they wouldn't be upset about her entering. She also asked them about Teddy becoming a professor. None of the Weasley-Potter students knew Teddy would be at Hogwarts. She suspected he had wanted to surprise them all. Either way she would see him tomorrow in class. Lily put it all out of her mind and went back to her writing.

_Dear Kevin,_

_Thank you for your lovely letter. I read it as soon as I got on the train and it definitely brought a smile to my face. You are too sweet._

_But now I'm all settled into my room. I'm just ready for football _(quidditch)_ to begin. Our team should be really good this year. Oh, and I just found out we're going to have this big competition between the schools in our area _(Triwizard Tournament)_. One student gets picked and competes against the others. I really want to be picked. It's a lottery. We will find out soon! Wish me luck._

_So how is school for you? Any exciting classes? I can't wait to hear back from you._

_Always,_

_~Lily_

Lily put the letter away. She thought she had been careful to mention her life, but left out the magically part of would go to the Owlery before her first class to send it off.

* * *

Five Days Later…

Lily sat in her bed and opened her much anticipated letter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I'm so happy you settled into school well. And I too am sad to know we won't see each other for awhile. But hopefully our letters will keep us going until then._

_I was excited to hear about your school contest. I hope you get picked. I know how competitive you are since you never let me win anything, not even when we would play cards in the park. You have to let me know if you are picked. You will be wonderful. _

_My classes are boring. My favorite one is Astronomy. I love looking at the stars. Now since I've let you in on that secret, I hope when you look at the stars you think of me. Let me know how your classed start._

_And when we come home from break, do you think I could meet your brothers? You talked about them over the summer and they sound quite interesting. I would really enjoy learning more about your family._

_Well be safe, my Flower. I have to cut this short, because there is an all school assembly, but I wanted to send you a little something back. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours,_

_Kevin_

Lily sighed and shifted into her bed. She would write Kevin tomorrow. She drifted into sleep and dreamt about the stars, shining bright and silver.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter is really short. It will all make sense soon.


	6. The Champions

Ch. 6 The Champions

Lily flung her books onto her bed and then plopped down on the covers too. She was exhausted between the start of her fifth year classes to practice, all Lily wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep for a whole day. But she couldn't do that. Tonight was the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. Both schools would arrive in the Great Hall tonight and the Champions' names would be drawn.

And what made matters worse was that Lily hadn't heard back from Kevin this whole week. His last letter came last Friday. She didn't know what was keeping him. She had asked her mother and Ginny told her they hadn't received a letter from Kevin. All Lily could do was reassure herself that muggle mail was slow.

Lily heard the door of her dorm room open and in walked Alice Longbottom. Alice and Lily had been friends since they were babies. Next to Hugo, Alice was Lily's best friend. By the way Alice look she also seemed to be tired or it could be frustration. Lily was too sleepy to tell. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Ugh, just my father. Does he not realize I am a teenager girl who would like to date a boy in the near future and I would appreciate it if he chose not to shout his love to his only daughter in front of a hallway of students? I'm convinced he does it on purpose. If he embarrasses me enough then no boy will ever date me. Ugh." Lily was convinced now her look was frustration.

"Hey, it could be worse. You could have Al and James as your brothers and they just frighten boys away. At least James isn't here anymore. Don't worry, Alice," Lily went to sit with her friend, "boys like you. They are just too stupid at this age to know any better. That's why I'm happy Kevin is two years older than me. It makes me think he's more mature."

Alice responded, "Oh, that's right. I forgot you went out and found yourself a boyfriend who doesn't go to Hogwarts. Is he a muggle?"

"Yes he is. And he doesn't know about magic or anything about my family. It's nice to have someone like me and isn't just attracted to my last name." It was true. Since Kevin wasn't magical he didn't know anything about the Wizarding War Heroes named Potter or Weasley. "Cheer up, Alice. Besides tonight there will be more guys to choose from considering the tournament begins tonight. So, fresh meat! Let's get ready to go downstairs. I'm getting hungry."

* * *

Al and Scorpius made their way out of the portrait hole and to the Great Hall. Al wanted to be chosen for the tournament instead of Lily and he figured he had a good shot. The Goblet of Fire knew the Potter name was legendary right? It had already once drawn a Potter out and this time it would be legal.

"So, do you think the Cup will pick you? How many students want to go into the contest?" Scorpius asked his friend. He knew how strong Al felt about Lily being the Hogwarts Champion and if he was honest, he didn't want Lily to go in either. That's why Scorpius secretly put his name into the Cup. He figured he was one more person to take away the chances of Lily being picked. It would also afford him the opportunity to bring a good spotlight to the Malfoy name.

"I hope so. I am the Gryffindor quidditch captain and insanely good at everything I do. How am I not the best person the Goblet could pick?" Both Al and Scorpius laughed. Clearly Albus Severus Potter didn't need an ego boost. "And either way, we're going to see beautiful veela girls tonight. Can't get much better than that. My uncle married a veela girl. Maybe I'll get as lucky."

* * *

The two boys continued to laugh as their walked to their House table and sat down. They were soon joined by Hugo, Alice and Lily.

"I just wanted to let you all know that I also put my name in the Goblet. I figured Dad would be proud," Hugo turned a bright shade of red as he told his family. He wasn't sure how they would take it.

"Well, I think you'll make a great Champion if you're picked," chimed in a brunette girl. Hugo blushed an even brighter shade of red as he heard Gwen Wood give him a compliment. He just muttered back, "Thank you."

"Ha, I'm sure the Goblet doesn't know what to do with all these great family members in the running. I just hope Albus has had the good sense to see reason and be happy if I'm picked," Lily glared at her brother. He simply returned a nod and went back to talking with Scorpius.

It seemed most of the students had arrived in the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall took to the podium again.

"Students, thank you for your patience as we begin our night. Before I welcome the other schools into the room, you surely notice the extra tables and for obvious reasons we needed to add them. I expect you to welcome our guests with gratitude and warmth.

"Now, I have the extreme honor to welcome back an old friend. I would like to introduce Madame Olympe Maxime from Beauxbaton and her students." A large group of students in pastel blue suits flittered into the room. The ladies were absolutely beautiful and Madame Maxime towered over them all. They moved to their designated table.

"Next we have the pleasure to welcome back a former Triwizard Champion and Quidditch star Headmaster Viktor Krum and the students from Durmstrang Institute." And even bigger, more in size than numbers, group of students in grey coats entered the room. Every girl in the room could be heard swooning over superstar Viktor Krum.

"Students, we have a surprise for you. Traditional the Triwizard Tournament has been held between our three schools. However this year we have added a fourth Champion to the mix. Before you go guessing as to who will be picked, we have decided to open the Tournament to another school. So please let me welcome Headmaster Diana Link and the students from Salem Institute in Salem, Massachusetts, Boston in the United States of America." A hush fell over the students as the group walked through the door. The mix of boys and girls was split even. The boys were wearing white pants and suit coats while the girls wore a white skirt instead of pants. The students had never seen the American school and this new element seemed to surprise the students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang as well.

"As everyone takes their seats, I invite the Headmasters to join me as we prepare for the Goblet of Fire to draw the names of our Champions." All three of the other Headmasters joined Professor McGonagall at the podium. Headmaster Link was a tall and slender woman. She wore her brown hair short and smiled broadly.

Professor McGonagall proceeded, "We will first draw the Champion from Beauxbaton." The Goblet blew fire and out came a piece of parchment. "The Champion is…Loren Fluerissant." Every student turned to look towards the Beauxbaton table as a tall young girl with blonde hair stepped forward. She reminded Lily of her Aunt Fluer.

"Now for Durmstrang. The Champion is…Marko Gruev." A stout and tall dark haired boy emerged from the crowd and made his way to the front. Marko appeared solid and assuredly a strong favorite to win.

"And for the host school Hogwarts, the Champion is…"

Lily and Al both thought the same exact this. 'Pick me. Pick me. Pick me.'

"Scorpius Malfoy." Every single Gryffindor head turned towards the blonde boy. Scorpius couldn't believe it. He stood up silently and walked to the front.

Lily leaned over to whisper to Al, "Did he tell you he entered?" Al shook his head. He had no idea his friend wanted to be Champion.

"Now for Salem. The Champion is…Thomas Williams."

Lily barely heard the name. She was still in shock over Scorpius, but she looked to the boy who walked towards the front and got a good look. Lily assumed her mind was playing a trick on her because there was no way that the last boy who walked up was real. How was Kevin there at Hogwarts!

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. Cliffhanger!


	7. The Truth

**A/N: Alright, I must really like you all because I'm updating while watching The Amazing Spiderman. Fun fact did you know The Lizard is also Xenophilius Lovegood? I didn't. This chapter should answer some questions and give you all a little bit of LilyxScorpius scene. Thanks for the reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Ch. 7 The Truth

Lily shot straight out of her seat. She couldn't believe Kevin was standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. How could this happen? How did she not know he was magical? Why was his name Thomas? Lily had too many questions. She felt dizzy and ridiculous standing up in the middle of the room. She ran out of the doors and up the stairs. Lily fell down in a heap on the floor.

She heard someone's footsteps. As Lily looked up from her arms her fears were confirmed. There was Kevin or Thomas or whoever he was. She firmly decided she was not going to speak to him. How dare he lie to her?! Kevin gave Lily a pleading look, but she inherited the Weasley temper so she wouldn't budge. Kevin finally broke the silence.

"Lily, I know I must first start by apologizing for not telling you the complete truth." Kevin looked down at his feet.

Lily was furious and yelled, "Kevin, I don't even know what the truth is. Who is Thomas?"

"I was named after my father. Kevin is my middle name and I go by that name to keep from confusion. My full name is Thomas Kevin Williams. I'm sorry for not telling you that and I'm sorry for not telling you about a lot of things."

"Why did you let me believe you were a muggle?"

"Wait, a muggle is a non-magical person? " Lily nodded, "Well, at first it was for the same reasons I assume you didn't tell me you were magical. I was scared. I liked you and I didn't want you to run away. But then I saw your picture in the paper. You were with your family and I realized how famous your father is. I mean even in the States they teach us about the Wizarding Wars over here and your dad is amazing.

"So then I didn't want you to think I was with you because of your family name and after that you left for school. I knew it wasn't appropriate for us to have a full conversation about magic the night before you left for school.

"Last week we found out about the Triwizard Tournament and traveling to Hogwarts. I received your letter and decided it would be better to tell you the truth in person. I didn't think the Goblet would choose me. Please forgive me for all of this. Surely you must know how I felt because you never told me who you were. I just hope you can understand and accept my apology. Lily?"

Lily continued to sit in the hallway. She didn't know whether to respond, sit there or run away. She decided on the latter and ran. She kept running until she saw what she was looking for—the Room of Requirement. She paced three times and asked for a quiet room where she might be able to throw a vase at the wall too.

Lily plopped down on the couch and cried.

* * *

Scorpius had no idea what just happened. Well he did, but he couldn't process everything. His name was just pulled as the Champion for Hogwarts. And he just saw the girl he loved run out of the room. Scorpius had no idea what led Lily to run, but he knew he needed to go to her. When Professor McGonagall had finished with the announcements, he grabbed Al and they both looked for Lily. Before they left the Great Hall, Scorpius vaguely heard something about the first task being held in four weeks time. There was also something about receiving clues. But he wasn't paying attention—his heart and mind were running somewhere around the castle.

Scorpius and Al searched through a few hallways and corridors before they heard voices. Around the corner they heard most of the conversation between Lily and a boy who they guessed was the Thomas who was just named Champion from Salem.

Al whispered to Scorpius, "Let's wait before we tell them we are listening. I don't want to upset Lily anymore than she already is." Scorpius nodded.

Eventually they saw Lily round the corner and run away from all three boys. And only one of them was brave enough to go after her.

* * *

Scorpius checked the Common Room, but Lily wasn't there so he decided to grab the Maurader's Map from Al's trunk. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He couldn't find her name. Where was Lily? How could she not be on the map. Then Scorpius remembered she could only be in one place and he ran as fast as he could.

Lily heard a noise somewhere in the room. "Go away, Al. I don't want to talk to anyone," Lily mumbled with her face stuck in a couple of pillows. She had seen a glimpse of Al and Scorpius when she fled the scene from Kevin.

"Good thing I'm not Al then." Scorpius sat on the arm of the couch, "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it normal to run crazily out of the Great Hall?" she tried to laugh, but Scorpius wouldn't be distracted.

"It has something to do with the Champion from Salem, doesn't it? You ran out once his name was called. What's wrong, Lils?"

"It's Kevin," and Lily began crying again.

"What does any of this have to do with Kevin?" Scorpius was confused. He thought they were talking about this Thomas bloke. "I'm sorry, Lily, but you have to be more specific."

In between sobs Lily choked out, "Thomas is Kevin."

Scorpius had no idea what to say. I mean how was Kevin Thomas and vice versa? "Come again?"

Scorpius leaned over and wiped the tears away from Lily's face and gave her an encouraging smile. Lily knew she couldn't resist the Malfoy charm. She took a deep breath and told him the story. "Turns out my boyfriend Kevin isn't a muggle like we all thought. His real name is Thomas Kevin Williams. His parents died last school term and he moved in with his aunt and uncle, but he didn't want to transfer to Hogwarts. So right now everything I thought I knew about him is shattered." Lily started to cry again.

Scorpius reached over and took Lily's hand and laughed. "It's not funny, Scor. Stop laughing." And Lily too began to laugh. "It really isn't funny. I don't know why I'm laughing with you, you big idiot."

"It really isn't funny, but even you have to see the humor in the situation. You were scared to tell him about being a witch and it turns out he is a wizard. I mean really it doesn't get more coincidental even if you guys tried." Inside Scorpius' mind that sentence really meant, '_Could this guy have any flaws. The one I counted on working against him turns out to not be true. I hate this guy. And I can't wait to beat him in the Tournament_.'

Scorpius thought there must be something else wrong with Lily. "What else is bothering you? You were scared to tell him, but now since he's technically 'one of us' you should be happy not crying in the Room of Requirement?"

"I'm worried because Kevin told me that even in the States they know how important Harry Potter is. And I just feel like I keep chasing after my last name. How am I suppose to be as good as my last name?"

'_Ha_,' Scorpius thought, '_this girl has no idea how wonderful she is_.'

"Lily Luna Potter, you are the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and I'm even including the Veelas. You are smart, funny and really good with a hex. You are a Potions wiz and Quidditch star. Do not ever doubt yourself"

Scor's words were touching and sweet. How did he always know the right thing to say to her and he clearly paid attention. "You better not let Al hear you say all those things he might get the wrong idea and kill you," Lily laughed, "Wait, I'm a complete idiot for forgetting you being the Hogwarts Champion. How do you feel about it all? We didn't even know you entered."

"I did it secretly. I didn't want the pressure or bickering from you and Al. And to be quite honest I'm terrified I'm going to get hurt, but I did it to bring a positive light to the Malfoy name." And he did it to impress Lily. Man, he had it bad. "Lily-flower?" Scorpius had a genius idea on how to get closer to Lily. Well as genius as a teenage boy with hormones gets.

"Oh, now you want something? Come on, out with it."

"I'm going to need some extra help to get ready for the Tournament. So could you please give me some extra Potions lessons? Maybe I can get a classroom time set up. I think I remember hearing something about the first task being in four weeks. Are you in? Pretty please?"

"Alright, although I feel like I should root for my boyfriend in this competition."

"No way, you're known me longer. And you can't go against your own school," Scorpius leaned in and hugged Lily, "And another thing, I got a look at the guy and I'm way better looking." Both of them laughed and made their way to the Common Room. Lily would find Kevin tomorrow.


	8. Jealousy

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had a little writers block with the end and I wanted it to be good. So let me know what you think. The ending is interesting.**

**Also, I see the disclaimer people have on their stories and I don't understand them. I took copyright law and I'm not making any money with this story (or none that I know about haha) so I'm not breaking any copyright laws.**

* * *

Ch. 8 Jealousy

The next morning Lily found Kevin in the Great Hall sitting at the Slytherin table. She had found out from Albus that the entire Salem school would be staying with the Slytherins. She tapped his shoulder and he looked up and smiled at her.

"I would like to apologize for being irrational yesterday. I was also scared to tell you. I don't say sorry very often so, I'm sorry."

Kevin grabbed her hand and said, "You are most certainly forgiven as long as I am as well." Lily nodded. "Want to join me for breakfast?"

"Well, I normally sit with my house table, Gryffindor, and my family, but I guess I can make an exception for you this morning. Just don't get used to it." Lily settled in and had found that Kevin had already made friend with Zachary Zabini and his sister Morgan. Her eyes wondered over to her house table and stopped on Scorpius. He smiled at her and she felt reassured in her decision this morning.

* * *

Al and Scor made their way out of breakfast and to their first class of the day. When Scor and Lily returned to the common room last night and Lily told Al about Thomas and Kevin being the same person. And Al had seen the exchange between Lily and Scor during breakfast and was going to make sure to ask his friend about it.

"Scor, let me get this straight. My sister, Lily, the girl you are in love with found out a big secret about her boyfriend and you encouraged her to get back together with him? Did I get that right?" Al gave Scor a pointed look mostly disbelief.

"Yep, but what you missed in this whole situation is that I have been nothing but nice about Kevin. I'm supporting her so she sees that I'm trustworthy and a friend. Then tonight we begin our private lessons where she's going to help me and I show her how much better I am than that stupid git who stinks."

"Clearly, very mature of you, Scor. Good luck with your plan. And regardless, if he hurts Lils then we both get to hurt him."

* * *

Lily walked towards the Potions classroom where she and Scorpius were going to begin their first night of Triwizard Tournament training. She thought she would show up fifteen minutes early to set-up everything she thought would help him through the tournament. She made sure to cover Essence of Dittany and so many others she thought would benefit Scor. Soon she felt two cold hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Severus Snape? Oh, the old Potions Professor, former Headmaster and namesake for my brother Albus how I've dreamed of meeting you!"

"Oh, you're just hilarious, Lils. No, silly, it's me your favorite student in all of Hogwarts. No scratch that, favorite person in the entire world!"

"Well favorite person in the world, are we going to get started or continue to talk?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Full steam ahead, Conductor. What's up first?" Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and led them to the cauldron.

Scorpius and Lily spent an hour going over possible potions he might need then he asked Lily for some help with his wand work. Then Scorpius wanted to work on spells and shields so he asked Lily if they could duel.

"Sure, but will you be able to handle my amazing abilities, Scor?" Lily teased.

"Lils, I'm a big bad 7th year and you're a little 5th so I know I'm going to beat you. You are as delicate as the flower you're named for haha." He knew that would fire her up. Lily would give Scorpius everything she had.

"Alright, first we'll start verbal and then progress into non-verbal spells, Scor. Give me what you got!"

Scorpius threw out, "Wands up!" Then he said, "Expelliarmus!"

Lily easily threw up her shield, "Come on, Malfoy, you have to do better than that."

Scorpius threw another, "Petrificus Totalus!" And Lily threw up her shield. Next, Lily threw a spell at him.

"Titillando!" Scorpius laughed, but put his shield up just in time.

"Did you just send a tickling spell?" Lily nodded and laughed.

"I thought it would be funny." Lily looked sheepishly at Scorpius when he came bounding over to her.

"Who needs ticking spells when I can just tickle you right now?" Lily saw the devilish look in his eye.

"Don't you dare, Scor!" Lily was backing away now. She was running out of room and she eventually hit the wall.

"Oh, no more, 'Malfoy' anymore? 'Please, Scor, don't,'" Scorpius mocked Lily.

"I do not sound like that."

"Either way I'm still tickling you," and as Lily tried to run away Scorpius grabbed Lily's wrist and brought her to him. The two locked eyes for a second and the next thing Lily knew she was on the ground laughing. She couldn't control anything. She realized Scor had one arm pinning down both of hers while he straddled her legs. They were definitely in a compromising position and Scor realized it and got up off the floor. He offered his hand to Lily and helped her up as well.

"What do you say about calling it a night and heading back to the common room? I have some work to finish up?" Lily asked.

"Yep, let's go."

The two cleaned up the classroom and turned off the lights. As they headed out the door Lily asked, "Do you know what ministry officials will be coming out for the tournament?"

"No, they haven't said anything to us about it. But I guess we will find out in a couple of weeks. We get our first clue next week. Hey, how about when I get the clue we go to the Room of Requirement and practice. I think I need more work on my spells and dueling. I just have a feeling I will need t work on those. What do you think, Lils?"

"That sounds like a plan. Then I'll ask Professor Slughorn for some more supplies to help for next week. Let me know when you get your clue and we will get straight to work."

Scorpius was grateful for Lily's dedication to him. He gave him a spark of hope. "Lily, that sounds great. Thank you for all of your help. I know you could help Kevin, but I appreciate your loyalty." Scor stopped walking and gave Lily a hug.

"Aw, Scor, it's not a problem. Besides without my help you probably wouldn't make it past the first task." They both laughed when they heard a cough from someone else in the corridor.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" It was Kevin and Scorpius had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Ugh, this guy,' thought Scorpius.

"Oh, no Scor and I had just finished some practice for the Tournament and we were walking back to our common room." Lily tried to diffuse a confusing situation. There was tension between the two she just didn't understand. Maybe it had to do with the tournament.

"I'm sorry we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, friend of the Potter family and.."

Kevin cut him off, "and Hogwarts Champion. I saw you on the podium with the rest of us. I'm Kevin Williams, Salem's Champion and as I'm sure you know, Lily's boyfriend." Kevin smirked back at Malfoy. Scorpius wouldn't let this guy get the better of him. He would be the perfect gentleman in front of Lily.

Scor laughed, "Yes, we know. We just didn't know you were magical." Lily decided it was time to jump in.

"Alright, well Kevin since I have some time right now how about you take me the long way around to my common room?" Kevin nodded his head. "Goodnight, Scor. I'll see you at breakfast." With that the two groups went separate directions.

* * *

"Kevin, you didn't need to act like that back there. Scorpius is my friend and he is my brother's best friend. What was all of that about anyway? Was it just about being competitors in the tournament?" Lily couldn't understand what had just happened. Both Scorpius and Kevin acted completely out of character.

"Lily, that boy is in love with you. Don't you see that?"

"No he's not."

"Yes, Lily he is. Do you not see the way he looks at you? The guy has it bad for you. And I just wanted to remind him that I was your boyfriend. It had nothing to do with the tournament." Kevin stopped Lily and looked her in the eye.

"Kevin, you have nothing to worry about at all. I am in a relationship with you." Lily then leaned into Kevin and brushed her lips against his. They had not kissed each other since Lily's last night before Hogwarts.

"Well, Lily, I have missed that. Let's get going, but which way do we go? I get so lost around this castle." Lily laughed at him.

* * *

"I can't believe that guy had the nerve to try and show me up to Lily. I should rip his throat out or hex him. I don't know. He just infuriates me. Ugh." Scorpius continued to pace around his room talking to Al. The moment Scor walked into the Gryffindor common room he shot a cold glance at Al who then followed him to their dormitory. Scorpius was seething with anger.

"Calm do, Scor. We can't hurt him without any cause. You just make sure you beat him in the tournament."

"He showboats with me and then gets to walk away with the girl? You're right, Al, I will beat him." Even into Scorpius' sleep he kept repeating silently, 'I will beat him.'

* * *

As Lily settled into bed she thought about what Kevin had said to her. There was no way Scorpius was in love with her. She would know if he was, wouldn't she? That night Lily dreamt about his silver/grey eyes.

* * *

_Lily sat in the stands around the Quidditch pitch serving as the site for the Triwizard Tournament. She watched as Kevin and Scorpius both made their way to the first task. She couldn't see exactly what it was because the maze was high up in the air._

_The next thing she remembered was running from the stands to the pitch because someone had fallen from the sky. She rushed over to the person lying on the ground and to her horror it was a blonde mess. "Scor! Scor, are you okay?" Lily picked up his hand and placed in on her face. 'Don't leave, Scor, stay with us. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be over here soon and my dad too. Just hold on." Lily was crying. She couldn't help it._

"_Lily, it hurts everywhere. I don't know what's going to happen, but I wanted to tell you something important. I…I…love you." And with that Scorpius didn't move._

"_NO, SCOR. SCORPIUS!"_

Lily shot straight out of bed. Panting she realized she was just dreaming.


	9. Confusion

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but this chapter is longer than usual. Just so you know there is a time jump of about a week in this chapter. Thanks for reading! And let me know if you'd like to see anything else.**

* * *

Ch. 9 Confusion

Lily was really disturbed after her horrific dream. She could still vividly see Scorpius and blood together. Then she remembered what he said to her in the dream. She was so confused. Did Kevin have a point last night? Was her subconscious trying to tell her something? Was Scorpius going to get dangerously hurt during the Tournament? Lily couldn't help but think her aunt Luna would say she had too many Wrackspurts around her before she went to sleep. Maybe that was it. She would have to solve that problem and all the rest too.

"Lils, you ready to head down to breakfast?" Alice brought Lily out of her thoughts of Wrackspurts and whatnot.

"Yes. I just need to find my tie. Found it. Maybe I can get Kevin to sit with us this morning?"

"Oh, yes, this Kevin boyfriend who turned out to not be a muggle and you got into a fight and never told your best friend anything. How is that I can be your best friend and miss out on all of this? First that you are dating this boy and now he is a Triwizard Champion."

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but I was irrational about it. I'm sorry, but I'll tell you about it now, if that's okay?" Lily begged. Lily has always been close to her cousin Hugo, but he was a boy and didn't understand how to respond to Lily when it came to girl stuff. Alice filled that void. The two have been inseparable since they were little considering their fathers are such good friends.

"Well, go on, tell me what happened?" Alice said the last part with dripping sarcasm, "Did your brothers try to beat him up after they found out everything?

"I haven't talked to Al about everything, but Scor has actually been really great about Kevin." Lily then went on to explain the whole Kevin fight and her crying time with Scorpius. Lily also explained how Scorpius helped get her to talk to Kevin again.

"That was awfully nice of Scor to care about your relationship with Kevin. That seems very friendly of him. I wonder why he did it?" Alice had an idea as to why, but didn't know if she should share it with Lily since her relationship with Kevin was so new.

"He was probably sucking up since he also asked me to help him get ready for the Triwizard Tournament. We worked last night on some stuff." Alice again thought it was odd a seventh year Gryffindor would need help from a fifth year. It spoke to confirm her suspicion about Scorpius' and his behavior. Alice decided she wanted to watch the Lily and Scorpius interact and see if she needed to intercede on her friend behalf. Alice Longbottom wanted nothing more than for her best friend to be happy.

* * *

As the week passed by, Lily and Kevin spent most of their nights together either in small corners sharing stolen kisses or in the library working on homework. Kevin had to transition into Hogwarts and it wasn't as smooth as he would like it to be.

"You Brits just do things differently than us. I mean what's with the two feet of essays? We embrace technology and use computers. It's so much easier and quicker to turn in papers. And writing with ink. I know my ancestors did it, but I'm just not used to it. How do you do it all, Lils?"

Lily playfully swatted Kevin on his arm, "Oh, stop being so dramatic, Kevy Kev! It really isn't that bad. From what my dad has told me, witches and wizards really haven't wanted to touch muggle technology. And pureblood families believed it would show their weakness in needing to use anything a muggle invented. It's tough for them to break out of that mold. This is just what Hogwarts does. My mum and dad did it. Their parents and their parents."

"Wow, I can see you all like your tradition. Maybe that little clue will help me with the Tournament. By the way, how come you agreed to help Scorpius with the Tournament and not me? And what is with a name like Scorpius anyway?" Kevin definitely didn't like Scorpius and the threat he posed to his relationship with Lily.

"Hey, he is my friend. I don't appreciate you making fun of him. His family has a tradition of naming people after constellations. If you claim Astronomy is your favorite subject, I'm surprised you would make fun of him." Lily turned a cold shoulder towards Kevin. She was not going to stand for his harsh words about Scor. "And clearly from your behavior towards him, it's no wonder I pledged my allegiance to my school. Goodbye, Kevin." And with that Lily gathered her books and made to leave the library.

"Aw, Lils, I was just joking. I didn't mean to offend. But for someone who says she's my girlfriend, you defend that boy a lot." Lily was appalled. He couldn't be insinuating she would cheat on him.

"How dare you. I am defending my friend who you know nothing about. I hope by the time I see you tomorrow at breakfast you've changed your attitude. If you haven't, then don't bother coming to sit with me at my house table. We haven't eaten breakfast there all week and I'd like to sit with MY friends." That was the last straw and Lily walked out. She wanted Kevin to think about what he had accused her of and feel guilty for it. Serves him right.

* * *

As Lily walked through the portrait hole she saw Scor and Gwen Wood sitting together watching Hugo demolish Al at Wizard's Chess. He definitely took after his father. Lily saw another of Al's pawns get destroyed and Scorpius laugh at him.

"Ha, Al you really need to know your limit. Did you really think you could beat Weasley here?" Scorpius continued to laugh at his best friend.

"Shut it, you git. You just worry about the Tournament." Al looked up and saw Lily, "Oh, hey Lils, do you want to take a turn playing Hugo?"

"Not a chance, Al. I know better." Lily slid onto the couch next to Scorpius. "So what's everyone up to tonight? No homework?"

"Al apparently felt too confident and wanted to get his ego knocked down a few pegs. Isn't that right, Al?" Scorpius loved poking fun at all, because his temper was so unlike that of James and Lily. Al wouldn't blow a gasket when he was angry. Instead he planned ways to seek revenge. "And teachers haven't been giving me too much work since they want me ready for the Tournament. Or at least that's what I hope is going on. I don't want to fail my NEWTs. And speaking of the Tournament, Lils. We have interviews tomorrow and then we receive our first clue. Want to meet up tomorrow night? We should be done by 7."

"Sure thing. I don't have anything going on tomorrow night besides my Charms essay. I'll meet you at 7 in the Room of Requirement." Scorpius sensed something was wrong with Lily. He couldn't put his finger on it, although he figured it had something to do with Kevin since they had been hanging out every night since the big fight. He held Lily's gaze for just a minute and she shook her head, 'no,' at him. Whatever it was she didn't want to talk about it. "Well, goodnight everyone. I'll see you in the morning. Al, learn when to give up."

* * *

Lily had the Room of Requirement set up exactly the way she wanted it. She had learned from Uncle Neville how to communicate with it. The Room of Requirement was their special secret. Cushions were placed everywhere around the room in case Scorpius wanted to duel. She also had a special surprise locked away in a cabinet. She had hoped it would help Scor no matter what the clue said.

Lily sat down on the cozy couch she asked the room to provide. Her thoughts drifted back to breakfast this morning. Kevin continued to act like a stupid git. He had yet to apologize and neither one sat together. Lily was stubborn especially when she knew she was right. If he wanted this relationship to last any longer, he would definitely approach Lily and not the other way around. Lily had been too lost in her thoughts that she barely recognized the sound of the Room opening. She sat up on the couch and smiled when she saw the blonde boy walk in. "Hey, Scor, how did the interviews go?"

"Well, hopefully I didn't sound like a blithering idiot. That bloody woman from the Prophet will print whatever she wants. Be prepared for whatever Kevin said about you. She did ask me about my love life. Ha, like I have one." Scorpius looked down at his feet. Honestly, he didn't hear much of what Kevin said, but the boy didn't look happy.

Lily was worried about what her family would see in the paper. She didn't care if Kevin said something bad about her, but she didn't want to disappoint her family—least of all her father. "Tell me about the other Champions. What are they like?"

Scorpius thought back to their meeting and laughed. The four of them were quite the group. "Loren from Beauxbaton looked like she was out of her element. She was shy at first and didn't talk to the rest of us. She is the only girl so she might not have known what to say. Marko seems like a genuinely nice guy. He and I got along. We chatted about our families. I mean I talked mostly about my mum and your family. He comes from a political family in Bulgaria. And you know Kevin. Although he wasn't very cordial towards me or the rest of the group. He was quiet. Once the interviews were over we met the Tournament judges which actually include your aunt Hermione and Minister Shacklebolt, he mentioned something about him being a judge because they wanted tighter security. They said one more judge would arrive the day of the first task. They finally gave us our clue here in this camouflaged envelop. Are you ready to hear it." Lily nodded slowly. She was halfway listening to Scor now, but she was excited to be a part of this journey with Scor no matter what it cost her relationship with Kevin. 'Alright, it says, 'Be All That You Can Be.' And I'm guessing the color of the envelop means something too. What do you think, Lily-flower?" Scorpius said the last part because he finally noticed Lily had drifted out of their current conversation. Instead, Lily was stuck on what Scorpius had said about Kevin. She just learned Kevin started to turn his feelings outward at Scor. Did Lily know Kevin well enough? Would he act out with no evidence? Did Scorpius really like her? Was that a bad thing? That last thought surprised Lily. She shouldn't wonder if it would be exciting and thrilling if Scorpius liked her. She was dating Kevin or at least she thought she still was. But would it really be a bad thing to like Scorpius? Lily couldn't shake that thought from her mind no matter how much she tried. She also noticed Scorpius staring at her and she realized she wasn't paying attention anymore.

"I'm sorry, Scor. What does it say again?" Lily remembered he had said the envelop was camouflaged colored. Scorpius then explained it to her again. "Have any ideas?"

"Like I said before when you stopped listening to me, I think the color of the envelop is key to figuring this out. As in maybe I need to be able to hide? We were just reviewing Disillusionment Charms. I think I can hide myself pretty well. Did you have something else planned while we're in here?" Thankfully Lily had been paying attention this time.

"Yes, I asked Professor Slughorn for some help. I thought maybe you needed to feel under pressure so to speak. He graciously obtained the item that is in this cabinet." Lily gestured for them to cross to the other side of the room. "Now, please, Scorpius, wand at the ready!"

Out of the cabinet came a girl with red hair. She was lying on the ground struggling for oxygen and a mysterious and sinister creature in black continued to punish her. And as Scorpius realized what was in the cabinet Lily realized what the scene meant. Standing in front of Scorpius was a boggart showing his worst fear—Lily being hurt. And as Scorpius yelled, "Riddikulus," Lily ran from the room, sobbing. She didn't know what to do, but she had to get out of there. It was all too much.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so a bit of a cliffhanger, but I should have more soon. And the clue might make more sense to those from the States, but that's because that's where I'm from. The next chapter should include the first task!**


	10. Clues and Confessions

**A/N: I'm super sorry for the delay. The holidays really caught up on me. But to make it up to you, there should be two chapters tonight. I know I said I would put the first task, but this chapter took on somewhat of a different tone however you should be somewhat happy with the ending. And Pride and Prejudice and Jane Eyre are two of my favorite books. Let me know what you think.**

Ch. 10 Clues and Confessions

Lily ran down the hallway. She flew down the steps. She didn't know where see was going specifically, but her feet seemed to know where to go. She stopped outside the Transfiguration room and luckily spotted a tuft a blue hair. Lily still breathed hard, but she tried to compose herself as best she could and opened the door.

"Hey, Teddy?" Lily asked in a devastatingly small voice.

"Hello, Lily-flower, how are—, "Teddy stopped short when he saw how distraught Lily looked. He rushed over to her side. "Lils, what's wrong? What happened? Here, sit." Teddy turned the rough wooden classroom chair into a comfy sofa. Lily eyed him, "I thought you might like this better. Tell me what's wrong."

Lily paused for a moment. How would she explain the situation? "Well, Kevin and I recently got into a big fight over Scorpius. Kevin claims Scor is in love with me and I just don't see it. He then insulted his name and my Weasley temper flared up and I stormed away from Kevin and we haven't spoken since. And then just now I was in the Room of Requirement with Scor helping him prepare for the Tournament. It was so stupid of me. I can't believe I thought it was a good idea to use a boggart."

"Wait, Lily, you're babbling. What does a boggart have to do with this?"

Lily began crying again. In between sobs, she choked out, "Scor's worse—"…"fear—"…is—"…me!"

"Lily, Scorpius isn't afraid of you. That doesn't make any sense at all. Lily, please stop crying." Teddy lifted Lily's chin so she was eye to eye with him.

"He's not afraid of me. The boggart was me being killed. I don't know what any of this means. Is Kevin right? Is Scorpius in love with me? Do I care? I don't know what to do, Teddy. And then a couple of nights ago I had a dream that Scorpius was gravely hurt during one of the challenges. I just feel like a complete and udder mess right now and I'm confused."

"Flower, I do not envy you. I remember what it was like to be young and in love and since I'm devastatingly handsome girls threw themselves at me." Lily laughed and swatted Teddy on the arm. "That's what I like to see, a smile. Now let's look at this situation clearly. No more tears, deal?" Lily nodded. "Do you like Kevin?" Again, Lily nodded. "Ok, how do you feel about Scorpius?"

Lily hesitated. She had yet to tell anyone out loud how she thought she might feel. Lily herself was still confused. "Before this Tournament started I would have told you I didn't have romantic feelings for Scorpius. But right now I just don't know what to think. He is handsome and sweet, but he has always been Al's friend. He has never indicated he likes me though. I'm not sure, but I think I like both of them." Lily came to this conclusion just that moment. She felt it had built up inside of her, but now it made sense. She had spent a great deal of time with Scorpius thus far and everything came into focus for Lily. The moment they shared when Scor tickled her. The argument between Scorpius and Kevin. And a seventh year asking a fifth year for help no matter how smart Lily is. Could Scorpius like her too? Lily knew she needed to talk to Scorpius and Kevin. They both deserved the truth from her.

"And from the look on your face, Flower, you may have found a solution? Or you're hungry. With the Potters and Weasleys I really believe it's the same look." Teddy truly wanted to make Lily laugh. This situation seemed far too serious for her and it worked.

"Ha bloody ha, Teddy. Your first guess was correct. I know now that I am talking to the wrong person. I deserve to have this frightening conversation with Scorpius. I'll just kill myself trying to find the answer without talking to him. And then I'll talk to Kevin. Oh my life is filled with too much drama. I need a break already."

"Well, I'm happy you have a plan. I wish you good luck with Project FindaMan."

"Teddy, don't quit your day job and become a muggle comedian. You would be awful at it." Lily crossed over to Teddy and gave him a hug. "Thanks, big bro, for listening to my boy troubles. And for not saying I'm too young to date. I could not have the conversation with James or Al."

"Ah, give them a break. It's tough to see you grow up. And I think you should give them at least some credit." Lily raised her eyebrows at Teddy. "Oh, alright, on second thought just give Al the benefit of the doubt. Off you go, Flower. Have a good night."

Lily left the room with a new mission. Find Scorpius.

* * *

It didn't take Lily long. In fact, she found Scorpius pacing outside of the common room. "Hi."

"Lily, I've been so worried. I'm so sorry for what happened just now. I didn't mean to frighten you. I don't know what to say. Lily?" Lily sank down to the floor. She didn't know where to begin.

"Scor, don't be silly. You can't control your fears." Scor visibly relaxed and sat down next to Lily. "However, why is your worst fear me being hurt? And don't lie to me. I want to know the truth!"

"Well…um…it's just that…" _Pull it together, Scor, and tell her. You can do this_, "Ilikeyou." The last part was said in barely a whisper and faster than a Snitch.

"I'm sorry, Scor, I didn't catch that. I don't know about you, but I think I deserve the truth."

"It's just that I wanted to tell you this better. I wanted to be romantic and sweep you off your feet. I wanted you to see me as Elizabeth sees Darcy and Jane sees Rochester. Men with flaws, but strong, unique women by their sides who make them better. You, Lily, deserve the very the best and while I may not be the best I want to be the man by your side. For the past few months I have thought only of you. I fall asleep and you haunt me there. I'm happy when you are happy. I want to hurt anyone who upsets you. I wanted to tell you all this summer, but I chickened out every time. And then you met that Kevin bloke and I was devastated. I entered the Tournament to show you, Lily Potter, the brave man I can be since I didn't show you that this summer. I believe I'm falling in love with you, Lily." Scorpius held Lily's gaze for a few more minutes and then looked down at his hands. "Please, Lily, say something."

"I hardly know what to say. I thought maybe you had a crush. I had no idea you felt this way, Scorpius."

Scorpius cut Lily off, "I know. Which is exactly why I should have said something earlier, but I was afraid you would reject me. I wanted to show you that I could be brave. Wait a minute; you thought I had a crush? How did you know?" Scorpius just realized what Lily had said.

"I would hope a blind man wouldn't miss the signs. Only I just recently, as in five minutes ago, put them all together. The boggart was the most recent clue." Lily paused. She now had to explain where her feelings lay.

"Please, Lily, the silence is killing me. What are you thinking?" Scorpius didn't want to come off as a desperate man, but he had to know what Lily was thinking. Her poker face was amazing and he had no idea.

"Scor, I want you to know this is all new to me. And I'm trying to deal with it as best as I can. I like Kevin. I cannot deny that." Scorpius was crushed. He made to get up off the floor when Lily grabbed his hand with hers. "However, recently I've grown very fond of you. The other night I had a horrific dream. During the Triwizard Tournament you fell from the sky and were gravely injured. I was inconsolable. I think that was the moment my subconscious kicked me so I would pay attention. Now I have no idea what to do. I'm torn between the two of you." Lily buried her head in her hands, shedding silent tears.

Scorpius reached over and lifter her chin. "Well, then let me tell you what I want to do. I'm officially throwing my hat in the ring for you. I say let Kevin try to best me, but deep down I know I'm the best choice for you. I will fight for you, Lily, and I will win. I will no longer hide my feelings from you." Scorpius stood up and picked Lily up too. He then left a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Lily. Have sweet dreams, preferably of me." Scorpius then said the password and walked in the common room.

Lily was left standing by herself, her cheek burning from the kiss Scorpius gave her. She had one blaringly obvious thought, "How am I going to tell Kevin this?"

* * *

Scorpius bounced up the stairs to his room and flopped down on his bed with a smile. Al was already in his bed.

"What has you so happy, mate?"

"I just told Lily how I feel. It was amazing. She didn't flat out reject me, but it wasn't a total win. I know it's a small step, Al, but it is extremely better than just standing still."

* * *

**A/N: I really couldn't stand Lily not knowing anymore. These two are my favorite couple! Hope it was worth the wait thus far, but definitely more to come!**


	11. Fights and Forgiveness

**A/N: Okay, so I really did plan on this chapter having the first task, but it took on a mind of it's own. I am actually really happy with this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Let me know!**

* * *

Ch. 11 Fights and Forgiveness

Lily sought out Kevin the next day. She wanted to be honest with him. She didn't know how he would react. Lily waited outside of the Great Hall before breakfast in hopes to catch Kevin before he went in. Luck was on Lily's side because not twenty minutes later Kevin came walking down the corridor.

"Kevin, I wanted to know if we could talk in private?" Kevin nodded and Lily led him in outside. The weather had yet to turn frigidly cold. The two of them sat down on a bench. "I know we haven't talked in awhile and I'm sorry I haven't come to talk to you sooner—,"

"No, Lily, I should be the one to apologize. My pride got in the way. I should never have insulted your friend. I don't know him very well." Kevin was sincere about apologizing to Lily, however he still didn't trust Scorpius and he was about to find out he had good reason to.

"Kevin, before you say too much I need to tell you what happened last night." Lily paused and swallowed hard. "Last night while I was helping Scorpius with the Tournament and he…okay, I really don't know how to tell you this so don't get mad? Okay?" Kevin nodded again. Lily had to admit he was calmer than she had anticipated however she hadn't really told him what happened. And her next sentence was said in one breath. "Ok, well, you see I had gotten a boggart to use and his worst fear turns out to be me basically dying and that led to him telling me he does actually like me and turns out I might like him too. But I like you as well. He said he was going to fight for me and I don't really know where this puts us." Lily breathed again, loudly. She didn't have the nerve to look at Kevin.

"So, what I got from that long winded speech was that you like me and you like Scorpius and you're going to have a competition between the two of us for who wins? Ha, I mean, that's ridiculous, Lily." Kevin then stood up and paced in front of the bench. "How am I supposed to handle this news? Am I supposed to be happy that you like Scorpius? Am I supposed to like the fact that some other dude I just met wants to date my girlfriend, if you even are my girlfriend anymore? I did not sign up for this. I thought coming over to Hogwarts would be fun. Instead it's been a nightmare." Lily began to sob. She couldn't control her emotions any longer.

"What are you trying to say, Kevin? Is this over? Are you not even going to fight for us?" Lily barely got the last sentence out.

Kevin stopped in his tracks. He fumed with anger. "I think I'm saying we need to take a break. I can't do this drama while I also try to focus on the Triwizard Tournament. What you choose to do, or who you choose to do, on this break is up to you."

That last part sent Lily off. She wiped her tears away and stood up. Despite being tiny, Lily gave off an intimidating air. "I don't like what you're trying to insinuate, my dear Kevin, but I will not stand to be insulted by you. I can't believe I wasted these past few months on you. Good luck with the Tournament. I hope Scorpius wipes the floor with you." For the second time in two weeks, Lily stormed away from Kevin. Hopefully, this would be the last time.

* * *

Lily ran to the Gryffindor common room. She held the tears until she gave the password. Lily stumbled through the portrait hole and found herself in a pair of strong arms. "Whoa, Lils, where are you going so fast?"

"Oh, Al, I've just had the worst morning in the history of women." Lily cried into her brother's arms. It felt comforting.

"Alright, who do I need to pound on and beat to a bloody pulp? Are you okay, Lils?"

"Kevin and I just broke up. It was stupid. I told him…" Lily trailed off. She didn't know how to tell her brother that his best mate had announced his feelings towards her last night. For all Lily knew, Al had no idea. And she wasn't sure how he would react.

But Al finished her sentence, "You told him about what happened with Scor last night and I'm guessing he had a fit?" Lily was surprised.

"H-h-how did you know? Are you okay with it?"

"I've known longer than you. However, I only confronted Scor about his feelings this past summer. I'm surprised you didn't know. He's been mad about you for awhile now."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes, but can we continue this conversation on the way to the Great Hall to eat breakfast? Great!" They both made their way back out of the portrait hole. "I was a little apprehensive at first. Scor's my best mate and you are my little sister, it's a tough thing to accept. But after I let it sink it, I knew there was nobody better for you. I know everything about him and he knows I would knock the living pumpkin juice out of him. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not entirely positive yet, but I would say Scor is definitely attractive. He has that certain, how do I say—,"

"Lils, never mind. I don't want to know. It's too weird. Instead, let's eat."

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was nervous. And as his father would tell him, 'Malfoys are never nervous or intimidated.' However, Draco never had to face the Triwizard Tournament. The first task was set to start in one hour. Scorpius had not talked to Lily since the night her told her everything. His schedule had been filled with the Tournament and interviews. He barely had time for schoolwork.

Scorpius sat on a bench in what was the Quidditch locker room putting on his uniform. As he was pulling his shirt over his head, the door opened. He thought it would be another Tournament official, instead in walked his own mother and father. The latter he was surprised to see.

"Oh, darling, you look so handsome in your outfit. Are you nervous," Astoria Malfoy walked straight to her son and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"It's not an outfit, Mum. It is a uniform. And I'm quite nervous. What if I get hurt?"

"Nonsense, Sweetheart, you will be wonderful. You are strong, smart and cunning." Astoria gave Scor another hug.

Then his father chimed in, "And most importantly, you are a Malfoy. We are phenomenal at everything we do." Draco actually gave Scorpius a smile. That was something Scorpius had not expected.

"Honey, your father would like to speak with you a moment and I'm going to step outside. I saw Ginny Potter here and I'm going to catch up with her. You boys behave." Scorpius had not expected that. It had been years since he was alone with his father. He had always depended on Mr. Potter for fatherly guidance.

"And what would you like to talk about, Father?" Scorpius didn't have the patience for a lecture on upholding the family name.

Draco sat on one of the long team benches and ran a hand through his hair. It took a courage Draco did not always use too often. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior while you have been a student at Hogwarts. I realize I haven't been the Father you needed or wanted. You see, I didn't have a good example. And when I was younger I had promised myself I would never treat you as my father treated me. And instead of being involved and caring, I stole myself away and chose to not involve myself in your life. I am gravely sorry for that mistake. It is worse than being a Death Eater." Draco paused. He wasn't sure what Scorpius was thinking. "When you wrote your mother about being the Champion in the Triwizard Tournament I was incredibly proud. And I wanted to share your happiness over being chosen, but I didn't feel it was appropriate to write all of this to you in a letter. I wanted to tell you in person. I love you, Scorpius Malfoy. I love your mother and I love our family. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to admit those things to you. I don't expect you to forgive me for my actions, nor do I believe we will become fast friends. However I do hope we can work on our relationship. If that's okay with you, son?"

Scorpius was stunned. He never imagined his father to show this vulnerable side. Draco always appeared stoic and regal. Scorpius thought this looked like the man he dreamed his father to be and in another moment of surprise Scorpius walked to his father and hugged him. It was an awkward hug, but a hug either way. "Thank you, Father. It truly helps to know you support me. And I believe we can work on this relationship, one step at a time."

"Good luck today, Scorpius. I wish you the best. You are brave and cunning. You may have been sorted into Gryffindor, but you come from a family of Slytherins." Draco made to get up and leave, but had forgotten one thing. "Scorpius, have you asked out the Potter girl yet?"

"Wait, h-h-ow did you know about that?" Stunned no longer seemed to be the appropriate word to describe these last fifteen minutes.

"I may have been absent the last six years, but I do read the letters you write to your mother. And you talk about Lily very often. So much so that I even know her first name. How is that situation?" Draco smiled at his son.

"I'm working on it. And you are okay with my feelings for a Potter?"

"If I can learn to be okay with my only son being a Gryffindor and being best friends with Harry Potter's son, then what is one more Potter to add to the mix?" Scorpius sighed with relief. His father's opinion wouldn't sway his feelings, but it was one less obstacle to overcome should he and Lily date. Draco added one last thought, "And at least she's not a Weasley." Draco laughed and departed the room in search of his wife.

"What is going on in my life?" Scorpius said out loud.

"Ah, talking to yourself. That's has to be the first sign of a nervous Triwizard Champion and I should know." Scorpius looked up to find Harry Potter had walked into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. It is wonderful to see you. Did you have to come to the Tournament as a past winner?" Harry smiled and sat down. He gestured for Scorpius to join him.

"Well, if you can keep a secret I'll let you know that I am another official for the Tournament. When Headmaster McGonagall told me they were introducing the Triwizard Tournament again I told the Minister that I wanted to be involved. From my experience I definitely wanted the Head of the Auror Department to serve as a judge. And as both the Head of the Aurors and father to children attending Hogwarts, no one was going to stop me. But I came in here to check on how you were doing? The whole family, and I mean extended Weasley family including Ron and George, send their best to you. Ginny also wanted me to tell you that no matter how well you do in the Tournament she expects to see you for every holiday. No exceptions." Harry squeezed Scor's arm in a reassuring gesture. "Really, how are you doing?"

"To say I'm nervous would be the understatement of the year. I know I can compete with anyone, but I'm afraid of getting hurt. The last time they held this Tournament a man died and you nearly too. You were Harry freaking Potter and I'm just Scorpius."

"Scor, I understand your reservations, but I did just tell you that I'm involved. I will not let anything happen to you. I know my wife and your mother would serve me up to a dragon if I didn't keep you safe. Do not worry too much about that. And last time this Tournament was held, Voldemort returned. I can absolutely, 100% without a doubt confirm to you that will not happen. Lucky for you, I can personally confirm that for you. That is the only perk of being Harry Potter. And one of the biggest perks of being just Harry means I get to know wonderful men like you."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Now, you put all your worries away and looked forward to beating the snot out of those other schools. I'll see you out there." Harry left to join the Minister and other officials.

Scorpius had only two minutes of silence before one last person came to see him and it was the person he wanted to see most. "Lily, finally. I've already seen my mother and father and then your father as well. Did you know he was here?"

"I knew he was coming, but I didn't know he would be involved. They just announced him as an official. The crowd went wild and I know my dad loved that. Ha, but Scor, how are you doing?"

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Lils, but if one more person asks me that I'm going to explode. Ask me something else. Or tell me something not related to the Tournament."

"I do have something to tell you, but it is kind of connected to the Tournament. After that night, I decided to talk to Kevin about everything. Needless to say, he did not take it well. He told me he wanted to take a break. He then insinuated that I would run straight into your arms without a second thought of him. I don't know if he is right, but he acted like a right jerk and I want you to give him everything you've got. You need to beat him, Scor. And it's purely selfish for me to ask you that."

"Lily, if he hurt you, then I will make it my life's mission to see him beat at everything he does. He lost the best girl in the world. And however awful that is for him, it's the best for me." Lily ran over to Scor and returned his kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Scor. Knock 'em dead." The two were interrupted by Headmaster McGonagall telling Scorpius they were ready to start the first task.

"Thanks, Lils!" Scorpius now had the greatest luck in the word, Lily Potter.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see I can only do the first task next. I do apologize, but I really thought the time with Draco was nice. Draco has always been a character I have a sweet spot for and not just because I think Tom Felton is a cutie. But Draco just seemed to fall into circumstances that were out of his control and for so long he just let that control him in return. **


	12. The First Task

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. So, finally here is the first task. I'm sorry for it not being up sooner, but for anyone who follows hockey, which I do, the NHL is coming back and that makes me a very happy person! So I blame that. Plus I've been reading other Lily/Scor stories. Check out my favorite ones on the profile if you haven't read some yet.**

**As always, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Ch. 12 The First Task

Scorpius took a deep breath. He just had to survive the task and after all Mr. Potter said I wouldn't die and he had to trust the Boy Who Lived, right? Yes, Scorpius decided he could. As he made his way to the stage with the other three Champions, Scorpius could hear Professor McGonagall's voice welcoming students.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our first task as you can see has multiple stations. The Champions were all given a clue. It read, 'Be All That You Can Be.' Our friends from the States should recognize that as the slogan for the United States Army. So, Champions, you will go through an obstacle course of sorts. Each Army recruit goes through an obstacle course during their basic training and you will do the same. Most of the course will take your strength and some places you will need your wand. We want to test you not only magically, but physically. "

Scorpius looked over at the course. He could see some wooden beams and nets. Scorpius was strong. Quidditch had made him well built and he hopes his strength would benefit him. However as he looked over at his competition, his stomach dropped. Marko was definitely a massive amount of a human. Scorpius was sure that Marko's arm muscles were as big around as Scorpius' head. Loren, the Champion from Beauxbaton, was a skinny, tall blonde, and Scorpius had a feeling he shouldn't under estimate her. And lastly, Scorpius looked at that awful bloke Kevin. Kevin was average height, but not as tall as Scorpius' 6' 2" frame and Scorpius didn't need any more incentive to beat the bloody snot out of him. As this thought ran through Scorpius' mind, he flashed the trademark Malfoy smirk towards the Yank. "What has you so happy, Malfoy?" Kevin sneered.

"Many a happy moment has happened in my life just today—the biggest being finding out about your idiotic decision to dump the greatest girl in the world. But I didn't dwell on that for long because that's the best news I've ever heard in my life." Scorpius turned away. "And beating you will be the second greatest event today. As you Yanks say, 'Eat my dust!'" Kevin had no response. The boy turned towards the course.

McGonagall was still talking, "Champions, when you see the light flash you will make your way through the obstacle course. The course is wide enough that you should not touch each other; doing so may cause you to forfeit points in the eyes of the judges. Do your best to complete the task as fast as you can. After all Champions have completed, you will receive your next clue based on the order in which you finish. Good luck to you all." The four Champions stepped up to the red starting line. They were going to start off going over a log wall. All four waited for the light to flash from the Professor's wand. Scorpius looked up and saw the flash.

None of the three boys had any trouble getting over the wall. Marko had the most brute strength and toppled over almost immediately. Kevin was the next to make it over and Scorpius wasn't far behind. It took Loren a little longer because she didn't have the same upper body strength as the boys.

Marko made it to the next obstacle, hopping through tires followed by crawling under barbed wire. As the course went along other obstacles included climbing up a twelve foot cargo net, rope swinging from log to log and hopping over smaller, inverted walls. This obstacle coursed different from a muggle course because it also included flying. The Champions ran to a station holding generic brooms and flying through various steel hoops and different height levels. The course finished up with three laps around the Quidditch pitch on the broom. Twenty minutes into the race, Marko was still winning.

Lee Jordan's son, Samuel, announced the action since he had no Quidditch to commentate. "Durmstrang Champion, Marko is still in the lead, but he is followed closely by our own Scorpius Malfoy and Salem's Kevin. Loren seems to be coming along. Oh no, she just got her foot stuck in the cargo net. I hope she gets out of that one alive. Got to watch out for those nasty cargo nets. Luckily, Hogwarts' Malfoy made it through that net,"

Professor McGonagall, "Samuel, stick to being impartial."

"Sorry, Headmaster, I'll get back to the others. But can anyone blame me for pulling for Scorpius? I don't think so," McGonagall glared, "So, really, looks like Marko has found his broom. Seems to have trouble mounting it. You would think with famous Quidditch star Viktor Krum as your Headmaster that maybe Marko was familiar with a broom. His challenges have allowed both Kevin and Scorpius to catch up. Scorpius Malfoy, Gryffindor Quidditch player makes this obstacle look easy. He is through the first three hoops easily. Kevin Williams isn't far behind. He and Scorpius are neck and neck. Oi, bugger off, Williams just kicked Malfoy. Hopefully the judges deduct some points from him. That was uncalled for."

The conversation in the air wasn't very nice either.

"What in the name of Merlin was that for, Williams? Afraid I'm going to beat you so you have to cheat?" Scorpius and Kevin were still flying side by side.

Luckily Scorpius couldn't hear Kevin's long winded curse words because the wind drowned him out.

Sam Jordan could be heard again, "Alright, again, sorry Headmaster. Loren is no longer far behind Marko. I do hear some encouraging chants for the Beauxbaton Champion. Back to the leaders. Both Scorpius and Kevin are on their second laps around the pitch. It's going to be close."

Lily held her breath as she saw the two inching towards the finish line. And just at the last minute, Jordan announced, "And Kevin Williams comes in first followed by Scorpius Malfoy. It was certainly close. We will go down to Professor McGonagall for the final judging. Oh and finally, here comes Marko Gruev and now here comes Loren Fluerissant. Good race for three out of those four Champions, however I know us Hogwarts students are still miffed about what Williams did to Malfoy."

"JORDAN!" bellowed McGonagall. "Sorry, back down to the Headmaster."

"Congratulations to our four Champions for finishing their first task. Everyone made it through and no one was hurt. We should all be proud of that." McGonagall turned back to the judges to wait for their response. From what Lily and the rest of the Potter/Weasley family could see it looked as though McGonagall, Harry, Hermione and the Salem Headmaster Diana were arguing over something. They family was sure it concerned the kick Kevin delivered. McGonagall spoke again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I will turn the attention over to one of our judges, Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

Hermione stepped up, "We have an important announcement about the finals. At the beginning of the race, Professor McGonagall told the Champions they were not supposed to touch each other or impede the other Champions in any way. There was an incident during the race the judges could not overlook. Therefore despite the physical results, the judges docked points from Kevin Williams, the Salem Champion." A round of boos could be heard from the Salem students. "The final results of the race are as follows. Finishing in fourth place is Loren Fluerissant, in third place is Marko Gruev, in second place is Kevin Williams and finishing in first place is Scorpius Malfoy. The Champions will be given their clues as they file out of the arena. The judges hope this serves as a lesson to the fellow Champions. The judges will not tolerate anyone breaking the rules." Hermione walked back to the table with the rest of the judges feeling she was able to get the point across while also letting the students learn a lesson. Hermione loved being able to provide teaching moments! Her feelings wouldn't last long.

As the Champions were walking out of the arena, Kevin wanted to say his piece, "Way to go, Malfoy. Had to get your way by sucking up to the judges. Why don't you try winning with your natural abilities." The boys moved closer to each other while the judges were preoccupied with the Salem Headmaster still.

"Don't be a spoil sport, Williams. It definitely doesn't suit you." Kevin lunged at Scorpius. What snapped the judges out of their own world was the sound of Kevin's fist crunching against Scorpius' nose. Despite the blood in his eyes, Scorpius was able to land a few punches back at Kevin. Next thing both of the boys knew was being thrown into different directions. Harry Potter had cast a shield charm between the two. Harry rushed towards Scorpius while Viktor Krum went to hold Kevin back.

"What do you boys think you are doing? Why are you fighting and throwing punches like muggles?" Neither boy wanted to talk.

"Harry, it vas not Mr. Malfoy's vault. Mr. Villiams threw da virst punch."

"Krum would you mind escorting Mr. Williams outside while I take care of Mr. Malfoy?" Viktor nodded yes and proceeded to drag Kevin outside and to his locker room.

Harry waited until Krum and Williams left and then he headed out with Scorpius. "Scorpius, are you alright? Clearly not with all this blood. Let's get you up to Madam Pomfrey." Harry and Scorpius were shortly joined by a great mass of people including Draco, Astoria, Ginny Potter, Albus and Lily. Astoria stopped the group to look at her son.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Astoria lifted up Scorpius' chin to get a better look at his nose.

"I got to give the git a couple of punches after he did this so I feel a bit better. Mum, last time I check you weren't a healer so can we keep going to the hospital wing?" Scorpius was exhausted and wanted to at least sit down. Astoria laughed. "Yes, son, let's go. Thank you for getting him out of that situation, Harry."

Al wanted to say something to his best friend. "Did you want us to go after the bloke? While we watched it happen every single Potter/Weasley wanted to rip the guy's head off, even Uncle Ron was furious." Draco laughed.

"Something, funny, Malfoy?" It was Harry who asked. It was tough to get over their childhood anger.

"Potter, I never thought I would see the day when any Weasley, let alone Ron, would want to defend a Malfoy. What have they done to us?" Harry chuckled and had to admit Draco was right, but he knew how much his family loved Scorpius. The only person who was silent the entire walk was Lily. She didn't know what to say. She just watched her ex-boyfriend punch her; well Lily didn't know exactly what to call Scorpius.

Madam Pomfrey stayed back in the hospital wing to be ready for anybody who came in during the first task. Professor McGonagall would send the injured person up if she knew they needed to be attended. She was not surprised to see the Potter family walk in, but she was surprised that none of them were hurt. She knew none of them were competing, yet she wouldn't be shocked if one of them were injured somehow.

Madam Pomfrey told Scorpius to sit in the bed so she could examine her patient. When she turned around she noticed her path was blocked by not only Astoria Malfoy, but Ginny Potter as well. The two mothers couldn't help their instinct to fawn over Scorpius. "Excuse me ladies, but let me see the boy so I can set his nose correctly. Let's hope he doesn't always have a crooked nose." Scorpius yelped out in pain as Madam Pomfrey touched his nose. "Ah, it's worse than I feared. Your nose is broken in multiple places. I'm going to need to set it non-magically first and then I'll give you a potion to help it heal in one piece. The first part will not be pleasant, but I plan to give you a sleeping draught for your nose to heal better since you will be in pain. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, will you please hold the patient down. He can't move while I do this." Scorpius again cried out in pain as his nose was set. Madam Pomfrey gave him both potions and Scorpius fell asleep quickly.

"You all can go. He will sleep for the night and should be healed in the morning. It really wasn't as bad as it could have been." The Malfoys and Potters thanks Madam Pomfrey and left the room.

"I hate to leave him, Draco." Astoria was rightfully worried about her son. Lily spoke up first.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I will sit with Scorpius. It is still the weekend and I certainly don't mind keeping him company. I'm sure you have appointments to keep." Astoria gathered Lily's hands within her own.

"Thank you, darling. I'm sure he would rather have you sitting by him than the rest of us." Lily blushed. She tried to hide her face. "Ginny, Harry, would the two of you like to walk out with us?" The Potters nodded and hugged Lily and Al.

"Well, Sis, I'll leave you and Scorpius alone. I'll come by in the morning with breakfast. Make sure you get some sleep, Lils."

Lily walked into the hospital wing. She let Madam Pomfrey know she would stay the night. "Just don't disturb my patient." Madam Pomfrey walked into her office. Lily pushed a chair over to Scorpius' bed. She took his hand into her own and quietly cried. She knew Scorpius was nervous about getting hurt during the challenge. Little did he know he would have to worry about his health after the challenge was over.

"Scor, I'm so sorry he hit you. I know you will be okay, but I can't stand seeing you sleeping in this bed. Don't you ever get hurt again." Lily knew he couldn't respond to her, but she wanted to say it anyway. She took Scorpius' hand and kissed it. The gesture wasn't huge, but it was sweet. And Lily wanted Scorpius to know she cared.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I've been reading a lot of Jane Austen lately which I think influenced this last part of the chapter.**


	13. A Sweet Stolen Moment

**A/N: I apologize profusely for my tardiness. My excuse is that I just started a new job and it's taken me away from writing a bit because it involves writing. But here is a new chapter and I don't think you'll be so mad after you read it. And I'm posting another chapter tonight to so I can make up for being so late. As always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Ch. 13 A Sweet Stolen Moment

Scorpius woke in the early hours of the morning. It wasn't light yet. Scorpius could still feel a little throbbing in his nose. If he could only get his hands on Kevin. That little prick, Scorpius thought. But his trail of vicious thoughts were deterred when he spotted the red-headed angel in the bed next to his. Scorpius smiled. He felt so warm knowing Lily had stayed the night by his bed. She must truly care.

Scorpius reached out to tough her hand that was hanging off the bed. Scorpius thought that peculiar. Maybe she fell asleep holding his hand. That thought made Scorpius feel warm again.

Scorpius was just dozing off to sleep again when he felt the hand he was holding jerk. Then he heard his name. Scorpius smiled and turned to face Lily when all of a sudden he realized she was still asleep.

Lily grimaced and shook violently. Scorpius thought Lily must be having a nightmare. She continued to thrash about the bed and yell Scorpius' name. Scorpius tried to shake her hand he was holding, but Lily wasn't waking up. Scorpius sat up and pulled a little harder on Lily's arm. He was afraid to hurt her. He shook and shook Lily's hand and then called her name softly. One more tug and Lily seemed to snap out of her bad dream. She groggily rubbed her eyes after pulling her hand away from Scorpius. Almost immediately Lily shot straight up out of her bed at glanced at Scorpius' bed. Lily visibly relaxed at seeing Scorpius sitting in the bed next to her. Lily exhaled for what felt like the first time in an eternity.

"Lily, are you okay?" Scorpius asked timidly. He was afraid to frighten her after the dream she must have had.

"I should ask you that. I'm not the one who competed in the Triwizard Tournament and got into a fight. Are you okay?" Lily stared at Scorpius, piercing his grey eyes and almost shattering his soul. Her gaze was so intense towards Scorpius, he almost lost his breathe. He could see the worry and relief within Lily's expression. But most of all he saw the raw emotion in her eyes and he wasn't sure if either of them were prepared for the depths of their feeling for the other.

"I'm fine, really, Flower." Lily looked unconvinced. "Well, I was fine, only feeling a little throbbing until the beautiful girl sleeping next to me started convulsing in her sleep. Would you like to talk about it?" Scorpius tried to hold Lily's eyes and attention and return the same emotions back to her. They could almost have their own silent conversation.

"Don't worry, Scor, it was just another bad dream," Lily tried to brush off his concern, but Scorpius wouldn't believe her façade.

"You've had more than one recently? That doesn't seem normal to you."

Lily looked down feeling embarrassed. "Yes, I've had a couple and they tend to be about you leaving either me or this world." Lily didn't want to look at Scorpius. She was afraid of seeing the rejection on his face. She didn't want to come on too strong.

"Lily-Flower, come here." Scorpius scooted over and gently patted the vacated space next to him. He wanted her to feel safe, especially within his arms.

"No, Scor, what if someone catches us?" Lily looked nervous, for many reasons.

"Lily, everyone knows how I feel about you. It just took you longer to see it."

"Wait, everyone knows? How is that possible? Did you tell everyone?" Lily felt flabbergasted and surprised. How could she be the last to know.

"Now wait a second. Don't get mad at the devastatingly handsome man who took a punch on your behalf not some twelve hours ago." Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Lily. There was no way she was going to get all flustered tonight. Tonight needed to be about them. "And it was plainly obvious how I felt. Albus even knows. He guessed actually. So there is no plausible reason why you can't get into this bed with me. Unless you don't want to be that close to me?" Scorpius reflected the fear Lily just held moments ago. He didn't want his words to become truth. But before Scorpius could get stuck with that idea he felt cold toes brush against his legs. "Hey, your feet are frigidly cold!"

"Do you want me in this bed or not?" Lily raised her voice at Scorpius. He chuckled and wrapped his arms protectively around Lily before she got any more ideas about getting out of the bed.

"There's not a chance I'm letting you go now that I have you here." The two of them sat in comfortable silence just basking in the feel of being close to each other. Lily broke the silence.

"Each nightmare is different, but the theme is the same—you leave me." Scorpius wedged his fingers beneath Lily's chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"If you'll have me, I will never leave your side until you tire of me. I want to be the shoulder you cry on and your fearless protector. Lily, what I feel for you…" Scorpius closed his eyes.

Lily surprised him by closing what little distance existed between them and pushed her lips to his. Scorpius' eyes shot open. He couldn't believe this moment had arrived. He took full advantage and took control. Lily let go and let her lips mold to his. His lips caressed hers ever so lightly while still keeping a commanding grip on her. It was a feeling Lily had never experienced. Lily had been kissed once or twice before, but nothing compared to the one she was having now. Man, Scorpius could kiss, Lily thought. She could try to use all of the adjectives in the dictionary but not a single one could describe fully the heavy feelings of their first kiss. Lily was sure that if she were standing her knees would have buckled underneath her. She smiled into their kiss.

Scorpius was having a similar experience. He had kissed girls, but never had any of them held a candle to or enter the Quidditch pitch near Lily's kiss. Combine this kiss with his feelings for Lily and this kiss rated one billion on a scale from one to ten. Lily's lips tasted just as he imagined they would. She was sweet and tasted like strawberries with a mix of honey. Scorpius laughed inside. She tasted like the color of her hair. He traced his tongue around her bottom lip and then Lily pulled away. Both took deep shallow breathes.

"I'm sorry, Scor, but I want to be honest with you. If we do much more tonight I won't be able to control myself and if I'm completely honest I don't want our first snog to be in the hospital of Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey in the next room," Lily laughed this time. It seemed Scorpius thought she was stopping him because she didn't like it. But Lily seemed just as eager to make out with him as he was to kiss her senselessly.

"Unfortunately, you bring up a fantastic point. As much as I would like nothing more that to lost countless hours tasting your beautiful lips, we should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day between winning the first task and telling everyone that a Malfoy is dating a Potter. That is, if we are dating and you want to tell people?" Scorpius realized he was about four steps too far in his mind. He needed to remember to include Lily's prerogative.

"Scor, I would shout it from the top of the Astronomy Tower right now if I didn't want to stay in this bed until they drag me out." Lily smiled at Scorpius as they snuggled down under the covers. Scorpius hoped he wasn't dreaming and the potions Madam Pomfrey gave him were playing mean tricks. Either way Scorpius was going to live in his dream world until someone or something kicked him out. And he hoped that wasn't any time soon.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey heard the bustle of footsteps enter the hospital wing. She looked out her foor to find Albus Potter staring wide-eyed at the bed in front of him. As she made her way to the bed she saw Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter asleep in each other's arms.

"Albus Potter, leave them alone. They are the only ones in here. And I won't tell if you won't? after yesterday, that young man needs his rest and a smile."

Al paused and then responded, "Alright, Madam Pomfrey, I'll keep the secret, but she's still my baby sister."

Madam Pomfrey smiled, nodded and walked back to her office.

Al leaned down closer to the sleeping couple and whispered in Scorpius' ear, "Just because I understand and approved of your relationship doesn't me I want to see the intimate part of your relationship."

Al stood up straight, but before he left he heard Scorpius' voice, "I know, Al, but let her sleep. You can punch me later, I promise." Not once did Scorpius open his eyes and e smirked as Al laughed and walked away.

"I'll hold you to that, Scor."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Was the kiss all you could hope for? Don't you just love Scorpius because I do!**


	14. Letter Part Two

**A/N: This was just a fun little chapter. **

* * *

Ch. 14 Letters part 2

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Your mother and I are extremely pleased at your first performance at the Triwizard Tournament. And don't tell your mother this, but any time you get in trouble with that dumb Yank, feel free to show him what it means to be a Malfoy. And any trouble you do get into and punished from McGonagall, I'll take care of along with your mother. Never back down from protecting your friends, most of all the woman you love. I wish I would have had someone to tell me that. Your family is what you make of it. It doesn't have to only consist of your blood relations. Keep that in mind when we have to approach the time when we introduce Lily to your grandfather, especially the protecting part (your mother and I will be there too). And no matter who you love, even a Potter, I just want you happy. And if that means playing nice with Potter, I mean Harry. Your mother and Ginny Potter already get along well, maybe I'll send Harry a note. Either way, good luck, Son. No matter what, I'm always proud of you._

_With love,_

_Your Father_

Scorpius put the letter down and blinked. He pinched himself and then picked the letter up again. This was the third time he repeated the process. He read the letter again. Was his father mad? Not only would he need to tell his horridly backwards grandfather about Lily, but his own father was going to write to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

_Dear Jamie,_

_I hope Quidditch is wonderful. I'm sure you are kicking butt in your practices. There is no greater keeper than you, except maybe Uncle Ron. Let me know how everything goes._

_Love your favorite sister,_

_Lily_

_P.S. Scorpius and I are dating._

_Lily Luna Potter,_

_Did you think you would just sneak that last bit of information in after you buttered me up? Lily I tried writing this letter five times already, but Rosie made me start over and told me the others were all too mean. I just want you to be happy, but if he hurts you I will break every single limb away from his body and then beat him with them. And make sure Scorpius reads this letter too._

_Your protective brother,_

_James_

Scorpius laughed as he finished reading the letter from James. "Did we expect anything less from James?" Scorpius wrapped Lily in his arms and she looked up at him. Lily shook her head.

"No and at least he didn't come up here to kill you." Lily smiled as Scorpius gulped loudly. Lily leaned up on her tip toes and lightly pecked him on the lips, but Scorpius had other ideas and deepened the kiss. If it were up to Lily she would spend the entire day in hidden places throughout the castle kiss this beautiful blonde stud. As if sensing Lily's thoughts, Scorpius smirked against her lips.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_It might seem incredibly strange for you to receive a letter from me, but I thought it might be best if we tried to bury our anger towards each other and get along. You might not want to hear it, but I think our families may be connected for a long time. I've seen the way Scorpius looks at your Lily and I know he won't let any harm come to her nor let anyone in their way. How about we get together for a drink? I think we both might need some liquid courage. You name the time and place. I'll await your owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"GINNY!" yelled Harry. Ginny came rushing into the study.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is it one of the kids?" She saw a letter in his hands. It could be from Hogwarts.

"No, it's only that Draco Malfoy just sent me a letter. I think I might be going insane." Harry laughed and handed Ginny the letter. Ginny curled onto her husband's lap to read. She finished quickly and giggled.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you're going to meet him, aren't you?" Harry knew it really wasn't a question. Ginny expected him to meet Malfoy. "Harry, this is a big step for Draco to do. you will go to this. I expect you to respond." Harry only nodded. He knew not to argue with Ginny. Instead he ran his fingers through the ends of Ginny's hair.

"You know what I love about being in an empty house with no loud and nosy kids?" Harry trailed kisses up Ginny's neck and the rest of the afternoon was lost. Much later on that night Harry responded to Draco's letter.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	15. The Smell of Whiskey

**A/N: This chapter is for xxwinterbeautyxx and I was really looking forward to this chapter. There isn't any Lily/Scor, but it is Draco and Harry. Like I said before, I think if you take Lucius Malfoy's influence away from Draco, he and Harry could have been friends and maybe Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin? Who knows. Enjoy and please leave me a line. And if you'd like to see a certain chapter, I'm totally open to adding it.**

* * *

Ch. 15 The Smell of Whiskey

It was raining. And not just a calm drizzle. The sky decided to open up and pour massive amounts everywhere. Draco Malfoy only thought the weather was appropriate for the night ahead. He thought, 'The world would cry on the night I meet with Harry Potter.'

Draco was honestly surprised to receive a response from Harry. There was a small part of Draco convinced that Potter wouldn't show up at all.

The two had decided to meet in a quiet pub in muggle London. Both of them knew if they went to the Leaky Cauldron, the Daily Prophet would blast their quiet meeting on the front page. And neither of them wanted that to happen.

Draco took a seat in a small booth towards the very back of the bar. He had chosen whiskey for this occasion because he would definitely need some liquid courage to get through this unusual night.

* * *

Harry had no idea what to expect from tonight. Would they end up in a duel or could two fathers and old enemies end up getting along? Harry only hoped they wouldn't blow up the bar.

Harry walked into the bar and a bell chimed above his head, signally someone had entered the quaint establishment. Every last person sitting at the bar turned around to look at Harry. Since no one knew him, they all turned back to their drinks except one blonde man sitting in a booth in the back. Harry made his way over and slid into the booth opposite Malfoy.

"Potter, thanks for meeting me. I did order you a drink. It's muggle whiskey." Draco slid a glass over to Harry while Harry could see three empty glasses already in front of Draco.

"I see you've already started," Harry mocked. The voice inside his head chastised him for already saying something wrong. Harry laughed inwardly thinking that his inside voice sounded more and more like his wife everyday.

Draco bit back and ignored Harry's tone. He began drinking off of another glass of whiskey a waiter set down on the table. Draco had promised Astoria he would be on his best behavior tonight no matter what Potter said. Draco never liked breaking his promises to Astoria if he could help it. This was a close call.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It is hard to break old habits. I apologize," Harry then took a sip.

A pattern started to emerge. Each one would take a drink, act like they were going to say something and then take another drink. To say the atmosphere was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Four more whiskeys later and a conversation finally broke out between the two.

"Draco, I wanted to let you know that we're all are extremely proud of Scorpius during his first task of the Tournament. He held his cool especially with what happened at the end. He is a fine young man."

Draco beamed with pride. He was making the effort to be present in Scorpius' life now and he couldn't help but be glad Scorpius never fell into the Malfoy tradition of cowardice. "If I had half the courage Scorpius has then maybe things could have turned out differently for me. He is a great man. I'm just sorry he didn't know I felt that way about him until now." Draco shook his head. "How did you do it with two boys? I only have one and I find it difficult."

"Ha, well believe me, neither James or Albus make it easy on either Ginny or myself. They are two troublemakers, but I'm proud of what they are doing with their lives. James is playing professional Quidditch. Ron is beyond happy, especially because he's playing for the Canons. And I'm not quite sure what Al wants to do yet, but he has a good head on his shoulders." Harry smiled. He was insanely proud of who his sons were growing up to be. "Do you know what Scorpius wants to do after Hogwarts?" Of course Harry already knew what Scorpius wanted to do, but he wasn't going to rub that in Draco's face. No father would want to feel inferior.

"I believe Astoria told me he wants to be an Auror. Quite the opposite for someone from the Malfoy family." Draco hiccupped. "Oh, bully Potter, I think we've had a good deal to drink."

The two men laughed. Despite the awkwardness at the beginning of the night, the two felt at ease now.

"Well, Draco, I plan to help Scorpius in whatever he needs to become an Auror. It helps knowing the head Auror."

"What would my father say if he saw the pair of us together and your offer to help Scorpius." Draco laughed. He couldn't believe he was sitting here, but the hardest part seemed to be admitting that in an alternate reality he could have been friend with Harry Potter. "And now it seems the pair of us may be connected for the rest of our lives. I never thought my son would fall for a Potter. But I see the way he looks at her and he says the most wonderful things about Lily. You must be proud of her too."

"She is a wonderful person, but I have an even harder time letting her grow up. I thought it was only yesterday I heard her yelling for her daddy to fix an ouchie," it was then that Harry truly realized Lily wasn't his little girl anymore and he was going to have to share her with Scorpius.

"Oh, Potter, listen to the two of us. We sound like two old hens," Draco laughed heartily. "So what do you say to a toast. To our kids—may they always be wiser than their parents, but never realize it." The two of them clanked glasses.

"If he was any other young man I wouldn't feel comfortable with Lily dating Scorpius. But I know he will treat her the way she deserves. If not she has three brothers, three big cousins and six uncles ready to pounce on him." Harry laughed as Draco nervously nodded. He hoped Scorpius knew what he was getting into. "Well, Draco, I should probably head home to Ginny. She might be worried that we've already destroyed the bar."

They both stood up and Harry stretched out his hand. Draco met it with an unwavering civility. Harry turned to leave when Draco's words stopped him.

"Hey Potter, maybe we could make this a regular thing. No one but our wives would have to know?" Draco looked unsure. This was a huge step for him.

Harry smiled, "I think I'd like that. It would be nice to sometimes get away from someone who isn't related to me or my wife."

The two men left with a new understanding. And they would set future dates for their secret meetings. And no one beyond Ginny and Astoria knew that two great enemies were on their way to becoming friends.

* * *

**A/N: No, I haven't counted incorrectly. Lily has six uncles because Uncle Dudley exists in her life. I believe Harry and Dudley would have reconnected in my wonderful Harry Potter world!**


	16. The Ask

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I get so caught up reading everyone else's stories that sometimes I forget to write. But this is just a little sweet chapter with a fun ending!**

* * *

Ch. 16 The Ask

The past few weeks had been wonderful for Lily and Scorpius. Every minute they weren't in class or at Quidditch practice was spent in either hidden in secluded nooks of the castle or in the Room of Requirement. They spent hours attached to each other. Al had commented on the scarcity of his best friend and every time Scorpius would mock Al saying, "Well, I'm so sorry for finding this great girl and I like hanging out with her better than you." Scorpius would then smirk at Al and then feel obligated to spend the next day hanging out with his best friend. Scorpius didn't really mind spending the time with Al, but it just meant more time away from Lily.

Lily in turn would go off to find either Alice or Hugo. This was a day just like that. Alice and Lily hung out in their room.

"Lils, has Scor asked you to the Yule Ball yet?" Alice asked.

"No, not yet which I find a little strange, but hopefully he asks soon because I want enough time to find the perfect outfit."

"I hope he does it in a grand, romantic way because I have to live vicariously through you since my life is pathetically lonely," Alice laughed melancholically as she fell back onto her bed. Moments later Lily came thumping down next to her.

"Oh shut your mouth, Longbottom, that's my best friend you're talking about. I think she's wonderful and beautiful and I just know someone amazing is going to ask her to the Yule Ball he's just a little slow in asking, haha." Lily reassured her friend and Alice kindly smiled back. Lily really was a great friend when she wasn't attached to Scorpius' mouth.

Alice only joked about that of course. She was immensely happy Lily found someone that brought a smile to her face and got that horrible Kevin away from Lily. She didn't know much about him, but her father said he wasn't well behaved in herbology. A few times Alice and Hugo had to tell Kevin to get away when he tried to coming to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, every time Lily has been elsewhere with Scorpius. Between Alice and Hugo and even Al, Kevin wasn't allowed anywhere near Lily and Scorpius.

Alice obviously was happy about having more time to be around Al Potter. There were a couple of sheets of parchment that said, "Al & Alice 4ever" written many times over and over again. Alice hadn't heard if Al had asked anyone to the dance, but at the same time Scorpius was talking to his best mate about the same dance.

* * *

The two Gryffindor best mates walked down to the kitchen to hang out. They were growing young men after all and they could eat a large amount at any time. The house elves made a fuss about the two of them. Al and Scorpius were finally set-up with three plates of sandwiches, a pile of fruit and a massive bowl of pudding. Neither boy complained about the amount of food because they were most honestly starving. They gulped down three sandwiches and two glasses of pumpkin juice before either boy talked to the other.

"Scor, when do you plan on asking my sister to the Yule Ball? I'm sure she's going crazy since you haven't asked yet," al inhaled down another sandwich and chuckled.

Scorpius laughed too, "I'm just giving her a little trouble with the wait. She needed a little ribbing since it took her so long to realize how awesome I am. Plus I wanted to plan a romantic war to ask her. She does get a funny face when we're together almost pleading with her eyes for me to finally ask, but nothing is going to ruin my perfect plan." Scorpius smirked and remembered yesterday when Lily told him she believed the Malfoys had trademarked their smirks.

Scorpius was proud of his plan, but he hadn't shared much of it with anyone and only a little with Al. Although, Al did have a part to play. "Al, just remember to have Lily down in her chair for dinner tomorrow. Or else I will tell your mum about the time you nicked her broom to meet that muggle girl." Al vehemently shook his head in agreement. His mum couldn't know about that meeting.

"No worries, mate, I'll have here there even if I have to put a permanent sticking charm on her seat." The two friends laughed out loud knowing Lily would kill them for sticking her to a seat in the Great Hall.

"Al, when are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" Scorpius had an idea who his friend wanted to ask, but he was going to drag the answer out of him. Or he at least hoped Al knew who he should ask. The answer was obvious.

"I don't know that anyone has really caught my eye yet. There are some possibilities though." Al didn't want to give away his heart to the girl he had in mind, because he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. But Al did want to ask that girl to the dance, he just had to build up his Gryffindor courage.

"You're not going to ask Alexandria Nott to the dance are you? I don't think I could stand a whole evening with her." Scorpius smirked again. He hoped that outrageous guess would get his friend to admit his crush.

"No, definitely not Nott. Ha, not Nott. Oh, that's punny." The two boys laughed.

"Yea, Al, you're a regular comedian. Maybe you should go on a tour and give up magic." Scorpius chided his friend. After all, what were friends for.

"Well, now I'm never going to tell you who I want to ask." Al stood up and walked towards the exit planning to leave Scorpius by himself when Scorpius yelled back at him.

"You better ask Alice before some Hufflepuff dork asks her first," Al then turned as red as his mother's hair. Scorpius could hear him yell back.

"You know, I really hate you." Al enjoyed Scorpius' friendship. He was certainly glad they shared a compartment that day in September when they first boarded the Hogwarts Express. Although sometimes Al thought they had to stay friends forever because Scorpius knew too many of Al's secrets.

* * *

Lily got out of Potions early. She and Alice dropped their books off in their room and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Lily hadn't seen Scorpius all day and it definitely dampened Lily's mood through her classes.

Lily and Alice sat down and noticed no other Gryffindors were seated down to dinner yet except one black haired boy.

"Hey, Al, how are you the only Gryffindor down here eating now? I at least thought Hugo would be here?"

In between mouthfuls Al said, "I don't know. Lils, I'm not Hugo's keeper, nor do I keep track of every single Gryffindor at Hogwarts." Al was terrible at keeping secrets and he didn't dare look at Lily or Alice, knowing they would read his face and know something was up.

"Wow, keep your panties on, Albus Severus. It was just a question." Lily huffed at her brother and took a seat next to him. Just then the doors of the Great Hall opened and a massive amount of students came through to the center of the room. Lily noticed each student was carrying something and oddly enough every student seemed to be a Gryffindor from years 1 through 7. They all made a line in a formation and turned around to face Lily. They had a message written down.

As the letters came together Lily read out loud, "Flower, please be my beautiful date to the Yule Ball." Then Scorpius appeared next to Lily. She had no idea how she didn't notice the blond hottie next to her. Lily laughed and a feeling of calmness washed over her. Whew, she thought, he's finally asking me.

Scorpius knelt down at Lily's side, obviously noticing her extreme happiness and gave Lily a flower. And not just any flower, an everlasting lily. Scorpius knew he was laying the cheesy romance on thick, but how many Yule Balls actually happened. And Scorpius knew he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to show Lily how wonderful of a boyfriend he was and how deeply he was in love with her without officially saying it yet.

"Lily Luna Potter, will you do me the honor of letting me escort the most entrancing, beautiful girl at Hogwarts to the Yule Ball? Please keep in mind and know I am a Champion, so I need a pretty and fierce date!" Lily hesitated only long enough to make Scorpius feel a little anxiety. Lily was never going to say no to him and the scary thought was she didn't think she could ever say no to Scorpius. 'He's just so beautiful,' Lily thought.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked a little quieter than he expected.

"Yes! I'll go with the most handsome guy here!" Lily was then thrown into the air as Scorpius had picked her up and twirled around. Every Gryffindor clapped and even many of the other Houses. They were in awe of the new Hogwarts Golden Couple, but two students did not applaud the happy couple.

No one saw Al slip behind the Gryffindor formation and light the fireworks he had specially ordered from his Uncle George. Al also sent a message to his potential date. And as she read the words hanging in the air, Al barely had any time to gain his balance as Alice's small frame launched into his arms and said, "Yes, you stupid git."

The four friends were blissfully happy and had no idea that one person sitting in the Great Hall wanted to shatter that happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think or if you'd like to see a specific chapter. **


	17. Dress Shopping and the Second Clue

**A/N: Super sorry about the long delay. I know it sucks because I missed my characters. **

**Also, I have a bone to pick. Thank you to the one and only reviewer for Ch. 16 Jessica682. I just hope you guys like the direction. Also thank you for the new favorite from ModernArt2012 and Half Blood-Jedi-Warlock (which is a phenomenal user name).**

* * *

Ch. 17 Dress Shopping and the Second Clue

Alice and Lily had to find the perfect dresses for the Yule Ball since they both believed they had the perfect dates. The girls had decide to dedicate their next Hogsmeade trip to finding their dresses. It was such a joyous event that both Ginny and Hannah took the trip into Hogsmeade to help the girls shop.

Ginny and Hannah were both thrilled to see Alice go with Al to the dance, but for slightly different reasons. Hannah had to continually listen to Alice go on and on and on about Al every time she came home from break and she was glad one of them had finally taken action. Ginny had two sons and she was just happy at least one of them picked a nice girl like Alice and not some crazy loon.

The four ladies made their way into the first dress shop. The attendant upon seeing Ginny Potter, wife of the Chosen One and she herself being a world famous Quidditch star, never let the women wait long after any request.

Alice was lucky, it took four dresses until she found a deep blue floor length gown. It had a halter top neck with jewels lined under the bust and around the neck. It complimented Alice's complexion and blonde hair. She was beyond thrilled while Lily felt a pang of jealousy because she couldn't find a dress.

Lily hated every color she tried on. Red clashed with her hair, blue was Alice's color and Lily wouldn't dare steal her color. Purple washed out Lily's face and yellow made her look sickly. Green was a color Lily and Ginny always loved to pair with their hair, but every dress shouted Slytherin and Lily didn't want that.

Then Lily saw a dress hanging on a form hidden in a back corner. It caught Lily's eye because of its rich grey color. It looked dark pewter and it reminded Lily of Scorpius' eyes. It was the color of his eyes when he was deeply concentrating or staring intensely into Lily's green eyes. Lily's felt as if Scorpius was trying to memorize her every feature as if she would leave him at any moment.

The dress ended at Lily's knees and had a deep V in the front and back. It had ruching through the waist giving Lily an empire silhouette. Ginny teared up as she watched her only daughter twirl in front of the mirror. Her little girl was growing up. She was glad Lily had someone who seemed to care for her like Harry cared for Ginny when they were in school. Only they didn't have to deal with the scary death eater and Voldemort problems.

"Honey, you look stunning in that dress. Do you like it?" Ginny asked.

"Mum," Lily paused, "I love it!" Lily then turned around to find her mother softly crying. "Mum, why are you crying? I thought you said you liked the dress?"

"Oh, Flower, I do like it, but you are just growing up too fast. I was just thinking that yesterday I was in St. Mungo's giving birth to you and now you are only two years away from being out of Hogwarts! Time flies, honey. I'm sorry to dampen the moment, but your poor old mother can't help it." Lily laughed as she hugged her mother.

"Mum, you are not old. Dad is old." Ginny forgot about her tears as she laughed as the nonchalant statement from her daughter. That's right, Ginny thought, Harry is older. These were moments that Ginny was thrilled she had at least one daughter because she could never enjoy these kinds of experiences with the boys.

As the four ladies walked out of the shop, the two younger ones beamed with joy over their dress finds and the mothers were clearly excited to see their daughters with brilliant smiles. They all walked to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

* * *

Lily laid on top of Scorpius on a plush couch in the Room of Requirement. They had spent the last twenty minutes snogging. It was hard to break a part some days, but the two of them had come up for a specific reason—the next tournament clue. It seemed the two of them had forgotten that little detail and instead decided to get lost in the other.

"Mmmhmm, you always taste so good, Lily," Scorpius smirked and Lily blushed. "And you're irresistible when you blush. Are you going to tell me about your dress so I can match you?"

Lily shook her head, "No way. You are going to be surprised," Scorpius pouted. "Bloody hell, that pout is not going to help you. I will say thought, that no matter what you wear the dress I picked out will always match you." Scorpius had no idea what to do with that clue. He already had one for the tournament to figure out.

Scorpius leaned into Lily's mouth once more and gently touched his lips to hers. He teased his tongue, gliding them along her lips. Lily couldn't remember what they were talking about, but she didn't care.

Lily allowed Scorpius' tongue to enter her mouth. Today, Scorpius tasted like peppermint and Lily could live on peppermint. Lily couldn't get enough of kissing Scorpius. It was unlike any other kiss Lily had ever experienced, especially better than Kevin's. Kevin's kisses had been too forceful although at the time Lily had never noticed. Scorpius was gentle but would take control. He would let Lily dictate their pace and she never felt uncomfortable.

Then somewhere inside Lily she remembered why they had come up to the Room of Requirement besides private time. Lily pulled away from Scorpius.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Lils, five more minutes and then we can start working on the clue." Scorpius leaned up toward Lily trying to capture her lips again, but Lily stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you can't lose this tournament. If you don't place first in this next task, I'll break up with you," Lily mocked him and tried hard to hold onto her serious expression.

"You wouldn't!?" Scorpius asked not completely knowing if Lily was serious.

"No, I wouldn't, you nut," Lily pecked Scorpius on the lips, "but that was the only way to get you to pay attention. Now let's get started because I was serious about you winning."

The two say up on the couch while Scorpius reached into his bag for the scroll. He unrolled it and found nothing written on the piece of parchment.

"Flower, there's nothing written here. What do you suppose that means?" After Scorpius was released from the hospital wing after the last task he wrote to Harry and asked him about his Triwizard Tournament experience. Harry had written detail after detail down for Scorpius so Scorpius was aware of how Harry had to decipher his egg clue. "What do you think we have to do to be able to read it? Go under water like your father?"

"We could try," Lily told Scorpius.

"Maybe, and I wouldn't mind getting in the bathtub with you!" Scorpius' eyebrows wiggled up and down not hiding his desire for Lily. And to Scorpius' credit, the comment did make Lily blush. "Oh, my favorite color on you, Flower." Scorpius then cupped Lily's cheek. Her skin was velvety soft and like porcelain. Scorpius leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Lily's eye.

"How did you become so romantic?" Lily didn't understand how her brother's best friend and troublemaker could be so sweet and tender.

"Years of watching you go out with the wrong guy and actually watching your mum and dad." Scorpius said the last part with a hint of shyness.

"First of all, there are not that many guys that I dated because you and my brothers scared them away and you really meant that last part?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes." He then dropped the comment and joked, "I hope you don't have a problem with your current boyfriend, because I'm sure your brothers would take advantage of any opportunity to chide him or pummel him."

"Are you fishing for a compliment, Scor? What would your father say about that?"

"I would like to think he would enjoy my cheekiness. So, shut it, Potter and let's figure out this clue. Think we could go talk to Hagrid?"

"That's not a bad idea. I have the invisibility cloak. We would only need it by the time we make our way back to the castle."

"Sounds wonderful, but when did you take the cloak from Al? He's going to be so ticked!"

"Let's just say, he's been sneaking off to different corridors in the castle to snog Alice and he seems to forgot Alice is my best friend. I know when she's not in the common room and I could sneak it away from him."

* * *

"Fang, stop. Well hullo Lily and Scorpius. I wondered when ya two would be comin down to me. Got yer clue did ya, Scorpius?" Scorpius nodded.

"We can't read it and I know you helped Harry out during the last Triwizard Tournament and I thought maybe you could help me?" Scorpius wasn't sure if Hagrid would help him.

"Have tha two of ya ever considered the clue had ter do with tha piece of paper? What do tha two of ya know about invisible ink? I won't say anymore to ya. Ya two got ter figure it out yerselves."

Hagrid offered the two of them food, but being Harry Potter's daughter, Lily knew better. She made excuses for the two of them and they left the hut under the cloak.

They made it back to the portrait hole without saying a word. Scorpius gave the password and ushered Lily through.

"I definitely don't mind being that close to you under the cloak." Scorpius did the eyebrow thing again.

"You are impossible to keep on task. Let's me tomorrow before dinner in the Potions classroom. I have an idea."

"Care to share?"

"Not until tomorrow. I don't want anyone to hear us. Now go to bed."

"You're a bossy little thing when you have an idea."

"Yes, now kiss me and off you go." Lily laughed and Scorpius happily complied with her request only he had another idea. Scorpius grabbed Lily around the waist and dipped her very low. His kiss was hungry and Lily didn't have any time to respond. She just fell into the kiss.

"Wow…"

* * *

"Now, I asked for an advanced book of Potions. I found an entry that we can brew and it helps find something that's lost. So, I figured since we lost the words, we might be able to find them. What do you think?"

"I think you're the most brilliant girl in the world and I don't know how I will keep up with your smarts." Scorpius was in awe that Lily had gone to all the trouble to find this potion.

"Ask my uncle Ron, he's been married to Aunt Hermione and she's the smartest witch I've ever known." Lily loved Uncle Ron. She turned their attention to a cauldron. "I asked Professor Slughorn to help me brew the potion. He said it should be ready now."

"You didn't have to do all the work, Lily." Scorpius didn't want Lily to think he was using her.

"Scor, I want to help you. And it's not as if I'm competing in the task. I'm just helping you figure out the clue."

"Alright, but I'm going to show you how grateful I am for your help some way or another. Just be prepared!" Lily slapped his arms away from her bum. They had to focus on this while they had the time.

"We take this brush and apply the potion liberally to the piece of parchment and the words should show up." Scorpius brushed the paper and as the liquid dried he noticed faint words appear. "Scor, what does it say."

Scorpius held the piece of parchment up and read aloud, "Your eyes may read and your strength be plenty, but a mind is a terrible thing to waste. And you have the best girlfriend in the world." Lily glared at Scorpius, "Ok, those last words weren't there, but the rest was true. Good thing I have you and I happen to be top of my class in Potions too."

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a line! Happy Day!**


	18. The Yule Ball Part 1

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for being awful and never updating…until now. I'm going to try to update on Sundays…but don't hold me to that. Thanks to all the new follows and favorites and all of the reviews. They really mean a lot.**

The Yule Ball

He put the finishing touches on his tie. Man, he thought to himself, I'm nervous. He wiped the sweat off his brow and made to stand.

There was only one thing on his mind though and it was a red head he assumed was applying the final touches to her gorgeous dress at the same time.

Lily, he whispered her name.

He stood up and walked from his room.

* * *

Lily was pacing the floor and Alice could do nothing to calm her, but she was sure in about five minutes the girls would be looking into the fourth year girls' room below them.

"I can't believe they make us do this stupid dance. And we only get a couple of times to practice it before we do it not only in front of all of Hogwarts, but three other schools too. Ugh, this is ridiculous," Lily continued to stammer on, "I mean I'm clearly going to fall on my face, Scorpius is going to be embarrassed and then his father is definitely going to hate me and then we'll have to break up…"

"Lily Luna, stop it." Alice got up and physically stopped her friend from pacing any longer. "First of all, I know you and I'm sure all the times you drag Scorpius to the Room of Requirement you made him practice the dance with you. Admit it?" Lily nodded slightly. "So the two of you will be the best and probably the most attractive couple among the champions. Get it together, Lils. You'll be fine. And if you continue to pace the room like a bumbling Knargle then I'll just have to slap you."

"Well, I don't need you to resort to violence, Ally. Thanks though." Lily finished.

The girls were just getting dressed and had just finished their hair and make-up.

"Come on, Lils, let's get dressed. I don't want to keep my gorgeous date waiting."

"Ugh, gross, I'm up. All I needed to hear was something about you and my bloody brother to motivate me." Alice threw the pillow at Lily and laughed.

* * *

"Scor, you ready?" Albus was already dressed ready to go. He had spent all day away from Alice and he couldn't wait much longer.

Scorpius picked up the flowers he had gotten for Lily. He hoped she was surprised, especially after all of the work she put into this dance. He laughed inwardly picturing the amount of hours he spent trying to kiss Lily when she was trying to practice the dance. He usually gave up the kissing, but was rewarded after practice.

"Yea, Al, let's go. Where are we meeting the girls?"

"Outside the common room. Can we go now, please?" Albus said impatiently. Scorpius laughed and walked out in front of his friend ready to see Lily.

* * *

He didn't remember how they made it to the hallway or if he had a conversation with Albus because as soon as his set his eyes on the silvery dress and the woman in it, his heart stopped. Stopped. When Scorpius finally remembered how to breathe he thought he made a sound that resembled saying hello, but he wasn't sure.

"Scor, are you okay?" Lily leaned forward and touched his brow.

Scorpius closed his eyes at her touch, "You literally took my breath away, Flower." Lily blushed.

"Do you like my dress? I told you I would match you no matter what you wore!" Scorpius was sure Lily's smile could brighten up a dungeon. He noticed her dress was the color of his eyes and he leaned down kissing Lily softly and smiled into the kiss. "I love your dress, but more importantly I love you." He wasn't sure he meant to say it then, but he definitely meant it.

Lily came to a halt when she finally registered what Scorpius had really said.

When Lily didn't say anything, Scorpius began to ramble, "Is it too soon? It's probably too soon. You think I'm a nut, don't you? Why wouldn't you? We just started dating not that long ago and then I open my big mouth –" he didn't get to finish because Lily cut him off the best way she knew how – with a kiss.

She whispered back, "It isn't too soon. I don't think you're a nut and I don't think you're a nut, because I love you too." Scorpius wasted no time seizing Lily's lips. She loved him, he thought that over and over again.

"Oi, mate, get off my sister and let's go." Lily and Scorpius broke apart, but neither one could hide their smiles.

**A/N: Sorry, to cut it there and leave you wondering about the dance. But I had to stop because my plan for the next chapter is going to take a little longer.**


End file.
